Clone or Man?
by Redhead2
Summary: What is he, really? What do they think? What does she think? More importantly, what does he think? Please give it a try. Complete.
1. Taken Prisoner

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X

Autor's Note: VERY IMPORTANT!!! I want to make it crystal clear that this story is in NO WAY related to my Adam's Eve series. This is strictly an idea I had after they so rudely left us hanging at the end of last season. I have already taken heat for removing Evie from Adam's life. The two worlds are worlds apart. For those of you who follow my stories, more will come. This was a one time shot. I wanted to do something with the clone development and it wouldn't fit into my world so I had to go back to canon. Don't shoot the writer for the other woman.

**Clone or Man? **

_ personal thought _

_Chapter 1 - Taken Prisoner  
_

"Get the Creator and Kane to safety," the leader said to the guards with him. He turned and looked at the four members of Mutant X. He had been trying to find a way to get rid of them for almost a year. He used them when they served his purposes but they repeatedly proved to be more trouble to him than they were worth. Now was his chance to finally get rid of them. This order was more than a pleasure. "Kill them."

He turned and saw Adam struggling to free himself from the hold of the guard. Hearing Kilmartin's name and the explosion that soon rocked the building, the leader turned and watched as the team grouped closer together on the other side of the force field and solidified to a large mass. Knowing he had to get out, he turned to leave as he vowed to kill them yet.

With the building exploding and burning around them, everyone in Dominion headquarters ran for their lives. There was of course an escape plan in the event of any emergency. The core members each had their own way out.

The man in the wheelchair was already far from the building when he heard the explosion and saw the fire in his rearview mirror. He smiled, knowing that the right thing had been done. He knew there was trouble brewing among the members but was careful to stay as neutral as possible for his own safety and the safety of the employees loyal to him. His thoughts moved to Lexa and he prayed that she had gotten out. A small smile crossed his face as he pictured her with her hands on her hips silently telling him there was never any doubt. He would go to his private base and contact her as soon as he thought it was safe to do so. He was sure he would be able to find her.

The leader also had a private base from which to work in case of emergency. Since he began his redirection of the Dominion's objectives, he had been building that place with the intentions of moving his operations there. On his way out of the burning building, he joined Dominique, waiting patiently for him by his transport. Silently gesturing for her to go, he smiled and entered the car after her, feeling certain of his imminent success.

The guards led the aged Creator to his transport and he smiled when he saw a familiar face waiting for him inside. "Do you have everything we need, My Dear?" he asked in his raspy voice.

"Yes, Sir," was her only response as she helped him settle into the seat next to her.

Other guards were finding it much harder to deal with Adam as he began fighting to make his own way out. The one guard that had grabbed him after he had detonated the Helix was soon thrown to the ground and knocked unconscious in Adam's first effort at release. Two more had moved in and were now trying desperately to restrain him. Still working on the original orders from the Creator that absolutely no harm was to come to him, they were trying to comply with their present order to get him to the safety of the transport. Adam was determined to not make it easy. He continued to struggle until he felt the sharp pain of the handle of a rifle quickly jabbed into the back of his neck. He froze in shock and pain for only a moment before he fell to the ground, shrouded in darkness.

When they arrived at their destination 2 hours later, the leader gave orders that the Creator be shown to the new quarters that had been set up for him. His nurse was to be shown her station and not harmed. The leader knew that in order to control the Dominion he had to control the Creator. Killing him would undermine his purposes. Adam was sedated on the journey to prevent further attempts of escape. He was taken to a secured antechamber.

After a short time the leader went to check on his guest. He walked into the Creator's quarters and found he was being attended to by his nurse. He silently walked closer then waited patiently.

After receiving the treatment that was being administered the Creator smiled and spoke. "Thank you, Natasha. You may go back to your room and rest now. Do not be afraid."

She smiled at him and stood to leave. As she turned she saw that the leader was staring at her in a way that made her most uncomfortable. Gathering her things, she left quickly and only had to endure the gaze of one guard on the way to her room.

Once he was sure she was out of hearing range the Creator spoke as he stood on his shaky legs. "What is the meaning of this? I left specific orders that Adam and his friends were not to be harmed. Because you did not follow my orders everything was destroyed. I heard you order the mutants killed. He will not willingly join me."

"With all do respect, Sir," the leader began, "all your files have been continuously transferred to this place in the event we would have to come here. Nothing is lost. As for Adam, he will join us. He has no choice. I'm sure you will be able to keep his interest in your work. Escape will not be an option." The leader tried to persuade the old man that the move was in fact beneficial and not a set back.

The Creator eyed him warily but said nothing as he turned his back. "I will tolerate no other disruptions of my work. Is that understood?" His voice was old but firm.

"Yes, Creator," the leader granted and turned to go.

"Just a moment," the Creator stopped him. Slowly the Creator turned and glared at him with all the fire in the eyes of a man much younger and in his prime. When he spoke again it was steady and full of warning. "Natasha is NEVER to be harmed. You and all of your guards will stay away from her. That decree will not change. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Creator," the leader agreed with a slight bow of his head. Lowering his eyes to the floor, he turned and stepped out the door. Once the door was secured his face took on a scowl and his hands fisted at his side.

After a while, Natasha went to the antechamber. She knew Adam would awaken soon and was to tend to any wounds that he might have gotten in his attempted escape. She was allowed to move from room to room as she preformed her duties but was always uncomfortable. This time like many others she had to endure the vulgar whispers of the guard as she passed him in the hall. Once she closed the door behind her, she took a deep, cleansing breath to clear her mind. When she looked around she saw Adam lying on a bed at the opposite end of the small Spartan room. He was not yet awake and for a moment she feared the worst. She crossed the short distance and held her hand just above his mouth. When she felt the soft breath being exhaled her fears vanished. Wetting a wash cloth for his face she sat beside him on the bed. As she wiped the warm cloth over his face she noticed his features. Her eyes widened when she saw that which was very familiar to her. The Creator had told her about Adam but she found she was still unprepared to actually see him. She had known the Creator all her life and cared for him deeply. There had been no other man who was granted a second look even when she was in school and in her training. She now found herself wondering about this man. What was he really like? She watched as her hand gently wiped his handsome face. She was startled from her thoughts as he began to move.

Adam woke up with a groan. He felt a warm cloth move over his forehead and reached up quickly, grabbing the hand that held it. His eyes shot opened and he tried to sit up. Feeling the room suddenly spin he squeezed his eyes shut and put his head back down but instead of releasing his captor he unintentionally tightened his grip. He instantly released his hand when he heard a small whimper. Opening his eyes again he saw someone by his side. As he was able to focus, he saw a beautiful young woman with very exotic, dark and frightened eyes looking back at him as she moved quickly off the bed and rubbed her wrist. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. Sitting up much more carefully this time he turned and stood from the bed but didn't move toward her as he saw her stiffen with fear. "Please, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." Adam put his hand to his head and sat back down holding his head in his hands.

Natasha was by his side in a moment as her fear was instantly gone. "You're hurt. Please lay back and let me check you." Her voice was soft and full of concern.

Adam did as he was told. "Where am I?"

"Does your head hurt?" she seemed to not hear his question. "You have a bruise where they hit to knock you out." She picked up the wash cloth and again began to clean his face. "Do you feel any other injuries?"

With great gentleness this time, Adam stilled her hand and sat up as she moved away. He watched as she brought him two aspirin and a glass of water. "Thank you," he took her offerings then put the glass on the nightstand. "What's your name?" His voice was kind.

"Natasha Stanos," she answered as she turned to gather her things.

"Thank you, Miss Stanos." He smiled when she turned slightly.

"You're welcome. Will you please come with me? The Creator would like to speak with you." She turned toward the door but stopped before she opened it. Turning back she said, "There are guards all around the complex. They have explicit orders not to harm you in anyway. You are to be given the same respect as the Creator. They also have orders to stop any attempt at escape. Please, just walk with me. The Creator will explain everything."

He looked at her. Something in her eyes moved him when she spoke. He nodded and opened the door for her. As they entered the hall he noticed the guard move his hand to his weapon. When they passed him, Adam heard him whisper something to Natasha and saw her quicken her step.

Arriving at the door to the Creator's quarters, Natasha took a breath but tried to conceal it from Adam.

He noticed and reached for the door before she could. He smiled and indicated that she should pass through before him.

Adam looked around the room and followed as Natasha led him through another doorway.

"Ah, there you are." The Creator stood and extended his arm as Natasha moved to his side. Smiling at her, he folded his arm around her back. "How is he, My Dear?"

She turned and smiled at Adam and he noticed she seemed much more relaxed. Her voice was light as she answered. "He wasn't injured."

"Thank you. You have not been properly introduced. Adam this is Dr. Natasha Stanos. She is my caretaker. Natasha, Dear, this is Dr. Adam Kane."

Natasha smiled and inclined her head as Adam greeted, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My Dear, will you please give us some time? Come back with a meal for the three of us in one hour." He leaned in and kissed her forehead as she smiled and agreed. Both men stood silently as she left the room.

"I am sorry the situation turned out as it did. I had explicit orders that you and your team were not to be harmed. The leader was reprimanded and assured me that there would be no further altercations."

"Did my team make it out?" Adam's concern was clear.

"I do not know."

"You can't keep me here. I have to get back and find them."

"If they survived, I am sure we will find them. You must stay with me and continue our work. There is nothing more important than taking the next step. I can only do so much alone. That is why you are here. I made sure that when the time was right you would be ready and able to help me. That time is now and you have far surpassed my expectations."

"I'm a...clone." Adam once again tried to get his mind around the fact. When he was told the first time, it was a shock but then everything happened so fast that there wasn't time to think.

The creator saw that he was having difficulty grasping the idea. "I perfected the process over 100 years ago. I didn't do anything with it until it became apparent that I would need help."

The Creator spoke for almost the entire time. He explained his vision and reasoning for controlling scientific development for the betterment of mankind. He explained the atrocities he had seen in his day and assured Adam that he wasn't a controlling monster out to manipulate evolution. When he showed Adam his work, he smiled as Adam seemed to focus completely on it and leave his doubts aside. He knew they would accomplish great things together.

But as Adam tried to explain his concerns about the Dominion members, the Creator seemed to be unconcerned with the business end of the organization.

At the appropriate time, a knock was heard at the door and Natasha entered with a rolling table set with candles and three dinners. "Ah, yes. I am famished. Come and let us eat and we will begin our work in the morning."

Adam didn't speak during dinner. He ate little as his mind was being overwhelmed with his situation, his work, his team and his...creation. After dinner the Creator spoke to Natasha about what his new routine should be in this new facility and with Adam here to work with him. He turned to Adam and watched him for a moment as he could see the turmoil in the man's face. "Don't worry. It's not as bad as it seems to you, tonight. Go and rest. Until the guards are used to you being here, Natasha will escort you wherever you need to go. Please do not leave your room without her for a while. I do not want anything to happen to you because these idiots can't follow orders."

He smiled and took Natasha's hand. "Take him back now. Then you go to sleep. You have also had a hard day. I will be fine and will see you in the morning."

Adam watched curiously as the Creator tenderly kissed her forehead then turned to go into his room. He saw Natasha turn to him and shyly meet his eyes as she walked toward him. Stepping forward he opened the door for her and followed her silently back to his room. As they passed the guard on duty, Adam noticed a different face. _ Must have been a duty shift. I'll have to watch those. _ He noticed Natasha seem to stiffen again when this guard leaned closer and whispered to her as she passed. Adam glared at him as the guard turned his eyes from the girl to her follower.

Once they arrived at his door he turned to thank her. "I guess I'll wait here for you in the morning. This is a little unusual for me. I'm not used to having an escort." He smiled when she looked up at him. She was a lovely girl but there was something in her eyes; something that disturbed him.

"Goodnight, Dr. Kane." She smiled and turned to go.

TBC


	2. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X.

_Chapter 2- Nightmares_

A knock on his door woke him from his night of intermittent cat naps. His first reaction was to glare at the door. His glare quickly turned into a smile when he thought of all the times Shalimar must have reacted in much the same way when he would awaken her. Compassionate now, he was glad it hadn't had to happen too often. He missed her terribly. He missed them all. This past year was very hard for him. Though he watched over them and finally got the chance to reveal himself to them, he still felt lonely without the daily interaction they used to share. Another soft knock jarred him from his thoughts. He moved to sit up on the bed and straightened his disheveled shirt. "Come in," he grumbled.

When the door opened he saw Natasha walk in slowly holding a neatly folded pile of clothes in her hand. He immediately stood to greet her. "I'm sorry. I should have remembered you were coming back."

"It's all right," she smiled slightly. "I don't imagine you slept very well after all that happened yesterday."

"No, you're right."

"I brought you some clothes that were ordered for you. More will arrive, today. I thought you would like to freshen up before breakfast." She placed the clothes on the desk at her side and pointed to the bathroom door. "Your bathroom should be well stocked. I don't think I missed anything but if you find there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, I'm sure it will be fine."

"I'll be back in 20 minutes, if that's ok?"

"Yes, thank you." He watched as she turned and left his room.

20 minutes later he was showered, shaved and dressed when she again knocked on the door. This time he silently opened it for her.

"You look a bit more rested, Dr. Kane. I hope everything was satisfactory."

"Yes, it was. Please, Dr. Stanos, it seems we'll be working together quite a bit. Will you call me Adam?"

She looked away shyly then slowly met his eyes again. "All right, Adam. Will you please follow me?" She led him to breakfast and served as the men exchanged awkward morning pleasantries.

After breakfast, the Creator began by showing Adam some of his files. Immediately, Adam's mind was consumed with all the information he was being given. Some was old news, some familiar research and some amazing revelation. The Creator smiled at his success as he watched Adam immerse himself in the work much the same way he had. They were only interrupted once by a messenger carrying a report from the leader.

Adam was fascinated by everything he was being given but the reality of his captivity and worry for his team came crashing back when he saw the messenger and armed guard speaking to the Creator.

The smell of lunch made Adam realize that he had once again lost all track of time because of his focus on his work. Living alone this past year, he was used to working and skipping meals until his body insisted on nourishment. This, however, reminded him of times past when Emma would make lunch and have to bring it to him because he would forget to stop and join the team in the kitchen. His heart began to ache for them. The hurt of Emma's death and the fear for the rest came to the fore of his mind. He stood staring at the computer console when he felt a soft hand on his arm.

"Adam, are you alright?" Natasha looked at him concerned.

He stood straighter and smiled at her. "I'm fine, Dr. Stanos, thank you."

"Come," the Creator called. "Let us have lunch." He extended his hand for Natasha as he dismissed the messenger and guard.

She walked over to him but stepped behind him and lowered her head.

Adam watched her carefully and when he looked at the guard, he saw the vulgarity being silently sent through this man's eyes. Anger flared and he stepped up to her. When the door was closed, Adam gently put his hand to her elbow.

Natasha hated the way the guards made her feel. She felt a light touch on her arm and looked up into the eyes of the man she had just recently met. They were kind and caring. She was drawn to them for a moment and then saw that they were also sad. She looked away quickly when she realized that they were sad for her. He knew.

After lunch, Adam resumed his work and questioned the Creator more. He found that he was beginning to understand the man's reasoning. He agreed with his logic. It was his methods he was having a hard time reconciling. The Creator's ultimate motivation in all his work seemed to be to help mankind. Adam's motivation was to help people, individually. He cared one person at a time. To the Creator, loss of life was expected and considered acceptable if it was able to be used to help others. To Adam, each life was precious and each life lost was a failure of his work. He wondered if, as he got older, he would really become like the man before him.

After a late dinner, Adam watched as Natasha lovingly tended to the Creator. He began to wonder about their relationship. When she was ready they left the room and walked toward Adam's room. At the sight of the guard down the hall, Adam moved to her other side so when they passed he would be between them. As they got closer, he noticed Natasha lower her head. He moved his hand to the small of her back and guided her past the guard who just glared at him. When they reached his room, he offered for her to come in.

"No, thank you, Adam. I'm very tired. I just want to turn in."

Looking back into the hall he asked, "Do you have to go far?"

She smiled at his kindness. "No. My room is next to yours." She indicated the door to the left. "Except for the presence of the guards, this floor belongs solely to the Creator. All he needs is here, including us." She smiled again and bid him goodnight.

Adam watched as she walked to her room, entered and closed the door. The last thing he heard before he opened his door was the clanging of metal, effectively locking her safely in.

With the sedative now out of his system for over 24 hours, Adam didn't sleep well. Visions disturbed his sleep. He tossed as he saw his team calling to him. One of their last conversations fueled the nightmares. He saw Jesse kneeling on the floor holding Lexa's dead body. No matter which way he moved he couldn't find a way to get to Jesse. All he wanted to do was comfort his 'son' as he cried for the woman whom he fell in love with the first moment he laid eyes on her. "Jesse, Jess, I'm so sorry. I tried. I didn't get the chance to help her. Please forgive me." Adam mumbled in his sleep as his tossing increased.

Natasha was awakened by the low droning that broke the usual complete silence of the floor. She lay in bed listening and wondering.

Jesse faded from Adam's dreams only to be replaced by the sight of his lab in Sanctuary. As he stood in the doorway he saw Brennan standing with his back to him and leaning over a bio bed. Moving into the lab, Adam saw Shalimar lying on the bed. Brennan was holding her hand and crying. He turned when he saw Adam approach the bed.

'Adam, please, do something. She's dying. Don't let her die.' Brennan whispered through his tears.

Adam moved to her side and touched her hair. Shalimar looked up at him through half lidded eyes. "Shalimar..."

She reached up and grabbed his arm with the last of her feral strength. With a voice that was raspy and broken she pleaded, 'Adam, ... help... me...' Breathing out a last harsh breath her hand dropped and her eyes closed as death took her.

"Shalimar!" Adam screamed. "No, no. Oh God. Shalimar, I'm sorry."

Natasha heard these louder screams and couldn't stay in her room any longer. She quickly put on her robe and took her key. Out in the hall, she ignored the guards insinuating calls as she quickly unlocked and entered Adam's room. She moved to the place she knew the lamp to be and switched it on. Adam was violently tossing as beads of sweat were noticeable over his brow. It pained her to see him like this.

Adam began to cry as he looked at the young woman whom he couldn't have loved more if she were his own daughter. He watched in pain as Brennan, his 'son', cried over his love.

Suddenly, Brennan's head shot up and lightning flashed from his eyes. 'You let her die. You could have helped her like you helped Jesse. Shalimar is DEAD now because of you.' Brennan began to move around the bio bed ready to attack Adam when he grabbed his head and fell to the ground screaming in pain.

Adam moved to his side and tried to touch him. He was literally shocked as electricity began to swirl all around Brennan's body. Adam watched helplessly as Brennan screamed out his name in pain. He stood and could do nothing but watch as Brennan died a painful death before his eyes. "Brennan, NO!" he screamed.

Seeing him crying and screaming in his sleep was more than Natasha could stand. She carefully moved to his side and sat on the edge of his bed. She reached out her hand and tried to touch his face. His head was turning so quickly she rested her hand on his shoulders. "Adam,... Adam, wake up." She watched as he tossed more.

The next thing to assault his mind was a heart wrenching scene. Jesse was crying over the bodies of his teammates all laid out in front of him. Adam saw a man in a black suit raise a gun to the back of Jesse's head. "NO!" Adam screamed trying to warn him.

Natasha tried harder to wake him up. "Adam, please wake up. You're having a nightmare. Wake up!"

"Jesse!" Adam screamed as he saw the gunman pull the trigger.

At the sound of the shot, Adam sat upright in bed and harshly grabbed the arms that were in front of him. His eyes were opened and he was panting heavily. He blinked the tears away as his mind fought to understand the sudden scene change. He turned when he heard whimpering and saw that his grip was hurting Natasha. Quickly lifting his opened hands he met her pained eyes for only a moment before jumping from the bed and rushing to the bathroom. He stood at the sink and splashed ice cold water onto his face several times. Grasping the sink he looked into the mirror as he tried to control his breathing. He took a towel and dried his face and hair then realized his state of undress. Thinking about the girl in his room he was grateful that he wasn't sleeping naked. He was embarrassed enough at his involuntary behavior. Her seeing him in his underwear only added to the feeling. He wrapped a towel around his waist and silently walked to his dresser then pulled out a pair of sweatpants and returned to the bathroom to put them on. When he returned he saw her sitting on his bed in the same spot and holding her arms. "I'm sorry." He walked to the bed and sat facing her. "Let me see them," he gently reached out but stopped when he saw her move slightly. "I didn't mean to harm you."

"I know. I'm ok. You were having a nightmare. I just wanted to wake you. What had you so frightened?" She saw him look down and immediately regretted her question. She stood and moved toward the door. "I'm sorry. I have no right to intrude on you. I'll leave and let you try and go back to sleep."

"Wait." Adam stood and walked closer to her. "You're not intruding." He looked away and lowered his voice. "In the nightmare, I saw my team. They were dying and I couldn't help them." He walked back to the bed and sat putting his head in his hands. "I tried but I just didn't get the chance."

Natasha moved to sit by his side. "It was just a nightmare."

He smiled at her care and concern. "I know. I'm very worried about them. At this point I don't even know if they made it out of the building."

She looked compassionately at him. "What does your heart tell you?"

Adam sat quietly for long moments wondering about this woman and the question she posed. Finally he smiled at her. "They're incredible people. I know they got out." He looked into her eyes and something there pulled on his heart. He cleared his throat and sat straighter. "Thank you, Dr. Stanos."

"Please, I'd prefer you call me Tasha." She shyly looked down.

Adam smiled at her shyness. "I'd like that very much." He watched her for a moment as he remembered the things he'd noticed. "May I ask you a question?" He continued when he saw her look up to him. "Why are you here?"

The question caught her by surprise. Something about this man touched her. She felt the undeniable urge to trust him. "My parents worked for the Dominion in one of the medical research labs. They were working on a very volatile experiment when something went wrong. There was an explosion and the entire building burned." Tasha looked down sadly.

Adam moved his hand over hers on her lap. "Tasha, I'm sorry. You don't have to continue."

"No, it's ok." She looked up into his eyes once again. "I was only 5 years old and in a child care facility in another building. The entire complex was evacuated. By the time all the dust settled my parents and two young assistants were dead."

Adam saw a tear fall and gently squeezed her hands.

"The Creator took pity on me. He adopted me and has taken care of me all these years. He saw to all my comforts and education. He sent me to med school and arranged for my internship. When I was done, I came back to the organization to care for him as he seemed to be getting frailer. Now he likes to believe that we take care of each other but I know that he worries about what will happen to me."

Adam looked at her hands as he picked one up and held it in his. "I've seen the guards."

Tasha looked away but didn't pull away her hand. "I know. Thank you for your gesture of concern in the hall. The guards just enjoy trying to make me squirm. The Creator has strict orders about my treatment by other Dominion employees. They would be 'unemployed' if they really tried anything. I just try to ignore them."

"You're very brave." He lifted her hand and kissed it sweetly.

Suddenly aware of her proximity to this man she stood and stepped away from the bed. "I really think I should leave now." She watched as he stood and walked with her to the door. She marveled at the sight of his muscular chest and shoulders. Catching herself staring she turned out the door. "Goodnight, Adam."

"Sleep well, Tasha."

TBC


	3. Threatened

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X.

_Chapter 3 - Threatened_

The next day brought much of the same as the day before. The morning was spent going over files. Tasha cared for their needs and tended to her work.

After lunch two guards entered the lab. One spoke, "Forgive our intrusion, Creator. The leader has sent us to escort Dr. Kane to a meeting."

The Creator looked warily at them then nodded his agreement. He watched as Adam walked bravely out with them then turned to see the fear on the girl's face. "Fear not, Child. They would not dare hurt him."

Adam was led to the leader's office. When he walked in he saw the faces of many he knew by reputation. He stood confidently as the guards left.

"Well, Dr. Kane. You did an admirable job of evading us for this past year."

"Not well enough it would seem."

"You have no need to fear us. We only wanted you to join us."

"Huh," Adam smirked at him. "Don't make the mistake of believing that I am as blind to your intentions as is the Creator. I will never join you."

"You have no choice. Escape is impossible. You will never leave this facility. You have no one left to care about you. Your life in the outside world is over. It began in the Dominion and will end here." The leader stood and glared at him. "You are nothing more than a living computer. If you cause me too much grief, I will not hesitate to pull your plug." Pushing a button on the desk he ordered, "Get him out of here."

Two guards entered and each took Adam by an arm. He shrugged out of their hold as he defiantly glared back at the leader. He turned and walked out of the office on his own with the guards close on his heels. When he walked back into the lab he moved directly to the computer console that was given to him. He sat and angrily punched up information and was determined to access locked files.

Tasha watched him come in. She noticed his mood and wondered what they did to him. The intensity of the anger emanating from him scared her but also made her hurt for him. She feared that his life here would be worse than hers.

Dinner passed in silence as did their walk to his room. With but a whispered 'goodnight' he entered his room without looking at her.

That night Adam dreamed again. It wasn't his team this time. Now his dream centered on him. He began to see people from his past. As the pleasant visions turned evil, Adam began to mumble again.

Tasha seemed to be instantly aware of his condition. This time she didn't wait. She rushed into his room without thought to her robe or the man in the hall.

Adam was tossing now and speaking aloud. He watched as his mother and father seemed to change before his eyes. One minute they were loving and encouraging and the next they were berating him and telling him he wasn't really human. Eckhart appeared and taunted him. 'I knew there had to be something wrong with you. You're worse than those freaks you created.' Faces began to group before him calling out, 'Freak, ... clone, ... monster.'

Tasha sat by his side and tried to calm him as he muttered in his sleep. "No, it's not true. No, I'm not." Without fear of what he did the night before she reached out and tried to wake him. "Adam, wake up. It's a dream. Come on, wake up," she spoke gently as she brushed his face with her hand.

This time waking up was not nearly as startling. He opened his eyes and gasped as the angry faces disappeared and he found himself looking into a pair of deep brown eyes. After taking a minute to control his breathing he slowly sat up. Leaning back against the headboard of his bed and fixing his sheet over his lap he smiled at her. "This is becoming a habit."

She smiled at his remark. "I don't mind being awakened. Your team again?"

"No. Not this time but I am still worried about them. In the meeting yesterday, the leader all but told me they were gone. He said I had no one left in the outside world." Adam didn't look at her.

"Did you believe him?" She reached out to touch his arm.

He looked up into her eyes. Something there seemed to confirm the confidence he struggled to hold on to. "No. I suspect he's trying to manipulate me."

"You were so distant after the meeting." She looked down and moved her hand to her lap. "I was afraid to approach you."

"No, please don't ever fear me." He looked at her bare arms and saw the bruises he had caused the night before. "Oh, no. I am so sorry." He reached out and gently touched each bruise with the hand that caused it. This time he let his fingers feather over her skin. "I would never have done this intentionally."

"I know. I wouldn't have let them show but when I heard you tonight, I wanted to wake you before your nightmare got too bad. I guess I forgot my robe." She looked away shyly for a moment. "I wanted to tell you something. Yesterday afternoon I was coming from the kitchen and before I entered one of the upper halls I heard two guards speaking. I heard them mention Mutant X so I hid and listened. They had evidently just come from a meeting. They were told to be on guard against any infiltration. One also said something about being ready to go after them once they acquired a target." She looked at Adam as he contemplated what she revealed. "I'm sorry, that's all I know."

Adam took her hands in his and held them gently. "Thank you. You've given me the hope I need to hold on to. Jesse knows how to access anything he needs in the event of such an emergency." Adam began to speak aloud but seemed to be looking inward instead of at her. "Brennan was shot but Jesse can take care of the wound. Lexa will be able to spot any Dominion activity before it becomes a problem. Shalimar will defend them all with her life if necessary." He smiled and looked back at her when he realized what he was doing. "I'm sorry. I guess I was thinking out loud."

"They sound like amazing people. Will you tell me about them?" She moved to sit more comfortably in front of him on the bed but didn't take her hand from his.

They talked for about 3 more hours. She learned a lot about the man who captured her interest. She also learned a lot about the people for whom he cared most. She found out there was more to him than just his genius and she admired his ideals. Before she left his room he again kissed her hand. She smiled as she returned to her own room. "I could get used to this," she whispered.

This morning Adam went to her room to pick her up, as it were. When he knocked at the door he heard her answer with a hesitation in her voice. "Tasha, it's Adam." He smiled when she opened the door.

"I'm sorry. I was afraid ..."

"I know. It's ok. I thought it would be nice if I picked you up this morning."

"Thank you, it is nice. Come in. I just have to get my lab coat."

When she was ready, Adam opened the door for her and gestured for her to walk ahead of him. As always now, Adam made sure he was between Tasha and any guards they happened to pass.

This particular guard had seen this for 2 days now and was getting tired of it. When they passed him he stepped in front of them. "Well, isn't this cozy?" he remarked snidely.

Adam stood firm as Tasha took a half step back. "Let us pass," he stated flatly.

"Not until I have a word with her." The man tried to step closer to Tasha but Adam stepped in his way.

"The lady doesn't want to speak to you."

"No, of course not. Not since the little tramp started visiting you in the middle of the night."

Tasha gasped and stepped back against the wall.

Before the guard could laugh at his own comment, Adam's fist came crashing into his jaw. He tried to react but Adam kicked and knocked him into the opposite wall.

Adam turned to check on Tasha and took a step toward her. He heard her scream as her attention was taken by something over his shoulder. When he turned he saw the guard on his feet with the butt of his gun headed toward him. He ducked but was caught in the shoulder and knocked to the ground.

As the guard was preparing to strike again, a door slid open and the Creator stepped through. "Stop!" His voice boomed with strength that surprised everyone in the hall.

The guard replaced his gun at his side and moved away. To his surprise the Creator said nothing else and returned to his room.

Tasha dropped to the floor at Adam's side. She was about to check his injury when he looked up at her and stilled her hand. She watched as he stood and turned toward the guard. She saw him glare defiantly and tried to hear what he said. His tone was hard and his voice low but she couldn't make out what was said. When he turned to reach for her, she quickly stepped up to him and allowed him to lead her into the Creator's quarters.

"Are you alright, My Dear," the Creator spoke carefully to her.

"Yes, Sir, I'm fine." She turned toward Adam and saw him move to a chair in the corner. "Will you let me check that wound, now?" She was pleased to see him smile and let her near. After a quick check she left the room to get what she would need.

Adam watched her go then, stood up. "Do you know what she has to endure from them?"

"Oh, of course...you were defending her. Well, the guards will think twice now that she has someone who will actually fight for her."

"Why do you mock me? Aren't I doing everything you want of me? How can you stand by and let them terrify her?"

The Creator looked at Adam for a long while and finally sat with a sigh of resignation. "That guard will be disciplined. Others will think twice. They will also learn to respect you more as well. Our work will not suffer."

"Is that all you think about, our work? She worships you. Don't you care about her?" Adam stood indignantly.

With defeat in his voice and a downcast face the Creator answered, "There are very few people left in my life that I care about. She is the daughter I lost more than 80 years ago. I would not allow anything to happen to her. Every so often the guards change faces and new ones must learn their limits. She endures it." He looked up at Adam. "Since she came back to live with me she has had no one but me to relate to. I am pleased to see that she has taken to you and you care for her."

Adam's eyes opened wide. "But I..." He became suddenly silent when the door opened and Tasha returned carrying a tray.

She stopped and looked at the two men in wonder for a moment; having the distinct feeling she interrupted something. "Adam, please come and sit. I need to tend to your wound." She watched curiously as he made eye contact with the Creator then turned and followed her instruction. "Why do I get the distinct feeling you two have been talking about me?"

"Nonsense, My Dear, we have much work to do. Why would we waste precious time on such trivial matters?" The Creator stood and walked to her. He kissed her head then walked out of the room calling behind him, "When you are finished, I would like my breakfast."

She smiled then turned back to Adam. "I'm going to need you to take off your shirt."

"Tasha, why do you stay here?"

"I stay for the Creator. I have to care for him. This is my life." She was touched by his obvious concern for her.

"I can understand that but the Dominion isn't what it used to be. You've must have noticed changes over the years."

Her voice was sad as she answered, "Yes, I've noticed. I've noticed the shift in power and the increased fear. What bother's me the most is the increased contempt for the Creator. He's only given the respect he deserves to his face. Outside of these chambers, there's only condescension and contempt." She finished her work and rubbed a salve on the bruise and cut. "I hate the things I hear and see. Like this." She indicated his wound. As silence loomed between them she let her fingers gently brush his skin as she began to get lost in thought. Touching his skin is so nice. Suddenly aware of what she was doing she stepped back then handed him his shirt.

He smiled as he took it from her and put it back on. "Are you really ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm upset that you were hurt."

"This isn't hurt. I used to get worse than this when I worked out with the team." He began to laugh when he saw her skeptical expression. He worked the rest of the day and watched her carefully. He also knew the Creator was watching them both. He was pleased when the guard on duty was removed from his post. He really didn't care what his discipline entailed. He found himself wondering about what the Creator had said. But his thoughts turned dark. Why would she care about a creature like him?

On the far side of the city, Lexa's phone rang. Jesse stared at her as they wondered who could have found them already.

"Hello?" she answered hesitantly.

"Now, Lexa, after what you did to bring down the Dominion, you shouldn't fear anything."

Lexa smiled as she recognized the familiar voice of the man in the wheelchair. She made eye contact with Jesse as she continued. "I was wondering if you had gotten out in time. I suppose I should have known better than to doubt you." She smiled as she saw Jesse realize who it was.

He moved close to her and put his arm around her as he put his ear to hers so they could listen together. Jesse smiled as he felt her lean against him.

"When I saw the explosion, I had the same thought about you. I told you we would be in contact." They heard the voice say. "Have you and your team gotten settled?"

"Well, we're not exactly ready to redecorate but we're surviving."

"I want to send you a file. Since I don't expect that you'll trust me right now, I'll leave it in a drop. Do you remember the place we used for the Santiago Mission?"

"Yes," she answered warily.

"Good. At noon, I'll leave a disk for you. It will explain everything I can so far. It will also tell you how to contact me. Jesse, I know you're listening. I wanted to apologize for everything that happened. I hope that over time I can earn your trust, again. Lexa, do what you feel is necessary for protection but there will be no one there to interfere with your pick up."

They heard a click on the line and moved away to look at each other. "Wow." Lexa walked away with the most puzzled look on her face. "I've never heard him like that before."

"Lex," Jesse moved up behind her. "He may be serious. I know he helped us get away, but you can't go alone. We have to stay together. Now that he's made contact I'm not willing to let anyone out of my sight yet."

She turned and put a hand on his cheek. "Aw, and I thought you were going to say, you and I would go and get some alone time of our own." She put on a pout for affect.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. "You're playing me again." His eyes were dark and his voice low. "I've had enough of the games between us." They were silent for a long while as they seemed lost in each others gaze. His hands which were firmly holding her sides began slowly pulling her closer and closer. With desire thick in his voice he whispered, "These games are over." Moving as fast as a feral he put one hand behind her head and crushed their lips together.

Lexa was stunned into stillness. She had known since they were in the Dominion Headquarters that if they got out, she would confront her feelings for him. She didn't expect him to be so forceful. As she found herself responding to him she realized that he was more than the shy, patient man she had been resisting for the past year. She also realized that, now, resistance was futile.

It was that moment that Brennan and Shalimar chose to return from their shopping trip. As they turned the corner and saw the couple in the middle of what seemed to be a very intense moment, they looked at each other then back to them just as Lexa realized she had heard them come in and pulled with great effort out of Jesse's hold. "We're sorry. Did we interrupt something?" Shalimar smiled as she met Jesse's eyes.

"Uh, no." Jesse smiled as he glanced back at the flustered look on Lexa's face. "We were just coming to an understanding."

"Yeah, well after seeing that, I understand." Brennan smirked as he put the groceries down.

"Well, look, guys. I have a pick up to make. So, I,... uh... I'll see you in a little bit." Lexa began to turn away when she felt Jesse grab her arm.

"Whoa. No you don't. I told you, I'm not letting anyone out of my sight. We go all together or we don't go." Jesse didn't usually give orders but there was something in his tone that left nothing to be questioned.

"What's going on? What pick up?" Shalimar asked.

"Brennan, let me have the keys. I'll drive and Lexa will direct as she explains on the way." Jesse looked at Lexa again, waiting for her to argue. He was glad when she just picked up her jacket and followed the others out.

TBC


	4. Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X.

_Chapter 4 – Hope _

They were cautious during the pick up and thankful that nothing happened. After they returned, they opened the file. What they read shocked and confused them. What could they actually believe? Adam's real relationship to the Creator was there for them to take or leave. This man outlined in detail how the Dominion focus and operations have changed over the last decade. He specifically named key co-conspirators as well as named members who were loyal to the original calling of the organization. He explained emergency procedure that had all members in individual hiding places not known to anyone but the leader.

"Now what?" Shalimar stepped back in aggravation.

"This leader is no doubt going to cause us trouble." Jesse stated the obvious.

"Not only us. If he's the only one who knows where the other members are, he's likely going to be after them as well." Brennan added.

"And he's the one who has Adam. We have to find a way to get to him." Lexa stood behind Jesse's chair.

"Well, our friend here said he had ways of getting information. We really don't have any leads or any prospects of getting one at this point." Jesse took her hands as he spoke. "We have to believe that the leader needs the Creator and that the Creator needs Adam. So for now, I think Adam's safe. We just have to wait for a lead. If the Dominion was really being mishandled, I think we have an opportunity to set things right at least by getting the ringleaders out of power."

"Well, for now there's nothing for us to do but try to get settled in and like the man said, lay low. We don't want them coming after us before we have a plan to get them." Brennan moved back to the sofa and picked up the remote. The old, original safe house was not much compared to Sanctuary but it had everything they needed to survive. Jesse made sure the back up files were sent there regularly and monthly made a trip to insure it's security. The active files recorded that the original safe house was vacated and disowned after Genomex broke in, so long ago. The building was listed as being sold to a historical society for its preservation. Adam hoped never to have to use it but kept it well supplied just in case. Jesse had enough equipment to keep the work going and the team alive. They were safe for the moment and they needed a break.

Jesse moved to the large recliner and sat down pulling Lexa down on his lap. She looked at him with some shock at first then smiled as he just looked calmly in her eyes.

Shalimar moved to sit next to Brennan. She looked at him and as if they silently conversed, they came to a mutual decision. She shifted as he moved and let him cradle her in front of him. She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her head.

"I knew there was something going on with you two," Jesse pointed.

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the fun." Brennan smirked as Shalimar playfully jabbed his side.

Natasha walked into the lab and spoke to the Creator. Adam watched as he smiled at some comment she made then nodded his agreement to whatever request she presented. She walked away and smiled at Adam as she passed him.

"Adam," the Creator called to him, "our good doctor will be making a personal trip into the city, tomorrow. You and I will be on our own. Should there be anything you need, to make your stay here more comfortable please do not hesitate to ask. She will be running a few errands for me as well."

Adam turned and saw her looking at him from her computer station. "Well, I don't think there is anything else I need. She's already provided me with all my essentials. What else could I want?"

When he returned to his room after a late dinner he was plagued again by what the leader had implied and by his dream of the night before. Even the parents whom he loved told him he wasn't human. So what was he? That was the question that tortured him until his eyes finally closed in exhaustion.

Again horrible visions assaulted his mind and disturbed his rest. He watched his team, his children, turn on him. They locked him behind a force field and mocked him. Brennan laughed as he said now that they knew what he was they wouldn't have to worry about who captured him or who wanted him dead. Shalimar turned her back to him and wouldn't even acknowledge his presence when he begged her to think about all they had been through. Jesse began to describe tests he was curious to run to see just how Adam was put together. Lexa just cried feeling most betrayed. She had known him the longest. She just kept repeating how he could have confided in her and that she would have understood.

Tortured and heartbroken he tossed and turned, yelling back how wrong they were and how much he loved them. That's how Tasha found him when she again used her key to open his door. She moved quickly to his side and placed her hands on his shoulders. Using strength now born out of experience she shook him until he opened his eyes and focused on her instead of the visions in his mind.

Adam was sweating and immediately got up and went to the bathroom. After drenching his head in cold water he reentered the room as he rubbed a towel over his damp hair. Using his fingers as a comb he somewhat fixed the mess of curls on his head and went to sit beside Tasha. "You should charge me for these wake-up calls. No other hotel would offer such services." He smiled as she chuckled.

"I'll have to start running you a tab." She smiled as she adjusted her position at his side. "Seriously, I wish there were something I could do to help take away these nightmares. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"It was my team. They were ... well," he stood abruptly and began to pace. "I have to find a way out of here. I have to find my team." He faced her with a sudden idea. "You've been in other areas of this building. Do you know the lay out?"

"Yes," she furrowed her brow at his sudden determination to escape...to leave. She looked away as she realized that meant he would leave her.

Adam stopped in front of her as he continued. "Have you seen the exits? Can you tell me about them and about the security?"

"Adam, it will do you no good to try and escape on your own. There are too many guards to overpower on the way out. Even if you got out, they would come after you. You would be on the run and hiding for the rest of your life."

Her reason broke through his zeal for escape as he sat dejectedly on the bed beside her. She turned and put a hand on his shoulder. "Adam, I know that you aren't happy here, but I'll do whatever I can to make you more comfortable. I'm going out tomorrow. I'll get whatever you want."

His head turned to her as another idea struck. "You're going out tomorrow. How many guards go with you?"

Tasha almost feared the look in his eye. She moved her hand back to her lap and answered slowly. "I'm going to visit my grandmother. Two guards will escort me and drop me off. When I'm ready for pick up they'll return and bring me back."

"They leave you unguarded?"

"I've been doing this every other month since I was a child. As I got older, I combined my visits with shopping trips because it seemed that my frequent need for transportation had begun to annoy some people. Since I was willing to give up some of my visit time, the Creator was insistent that I be allowed to have my day as I pleased. They know I'll always come back for him."

Adam stood up and silently walked across the room. He stood for a moment in thought; then turn back to her. As he approached he knelt in front of her and took her hands, resting his in her lap. "Tasha, listen to me. You know that the leader has taken over the Dominion for his own interests. He's just using the Creator. When he has no further use for him," Adam hesitated, "he won't keep him around." He watched as she just put her head down.

"I know," she whispered. "I've known for a long time now, but there's nothing I can do."

"No, you can't do anything alone, but if you had the right kind of help we could get out of here and shut them down."

She curiously looked back up. "Adam, what're you talking about?"

"My team can come in here and rescue all of us."

"But they want to kill your team. They won't rest until they're dead. It's too dangerous for them to show up here."

"Not if it's planned right and they have help on the inside. It can work. I know it can. But..."

"But, what?"

"Will you contact them tomorrow?" Adam squeezed her hands.

"Adam, how? They don't know me? They won't trust me. What do I tell them?"

"We can go over all of that. We just have to make the contact."

"I don't know. Can I do this and make it work?" she looked away.

Adam touched her face and made her look at him. "Tasha, I know you can do this. I've seen how strong you are. Just make the contact. I promise nothing will happen to you." Adam looked deeply into her eyes. "I would never let anything happen to you."

As Tasha looked back at this man, she saw in him more than she could explain, more than she could comprehend. Through all the questions and doubts and fears that floated through her mind she saw something else. Something she couldn't identify. It was there in his eyes, calling to her, begging her to trust him but more than that, to believe in him. Her face was calm as she made her decision. "I'll do whatever you want me to."

"That's my girl." Adam spent the next hour and a half telling her all she needed to know to contact them and convince them that he sent her. He made sure she understood all he wanted them to know about what was going on with the Dominion and the Creator.

"Now you need to get some sleep." Adam walked her to the door. He saw the uncertain look on her face. Instinctively, he folded his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "I know you're nervous but don't be. You'll love the guys and they'll love you." He felt her lift her head from his shoulder and he looked at her. When their eyes met, suddenly everything around them vanished. They were instantly lost in each others presence. Adam slowly lowered his face to hers and kissed her gently. He could feel her hands come to rest on his chest as he was relishing the satin feel of her lips.

Tasha was surprised by the unexpected kiss but felt that there was something pulling at her heart. She felt safe and protected in his arms. Somehow she just knew that no matter what, this man would do what he said. She shyly looked away when he removed his lips from hers. "Goodnight, Adam."

The next morning Tasha was up early getting ready to go. She wanted to really look good to meet Adam's friends. After a short check in with the Creator she went to see Adam. "I'll be leaving now," she said as she walked into the room.

Adam turned at the sound of her voice. He smiled when he saw her and walked to her. "You look beautiful," he whispered and smiled when she blushed. Her hair was playfully curled and fell over her shoulders. Her dress was a solid baby blue, A-line, fitted mini. Her matching heals and bag completed her outfit. Adam couldn't help putting his hand up and fingering her long curls.

She smiled at his show of appreciation. "I wanted to look nice for your friends. I hope they like me."

"I know they'll love you. Be careful. Remember to check if you're being watched. When you see them, tell them everything I told you. It'll be ok, you'll see."

"Ok, I guess I'll see you when I get back." She looked up nervously.

He smiled at her. "I'll be waiting for you." His voice was sincere and carried more than a little suggestion.

Tasha was dropped off at her grandmother's as was planned. She visited with her for the morning then explained that she was to do her customary errand run. Part of the reason that she agreed to shop on her visiting day was because it was convenient. Her grandmother lived only two blocks from a major mall. An arranged pick up time was always set for the main entrance so she wouldn't have to walk back with arms full of packages.

As she walked to the mall this time she began to get very nervous. She was as careful as she knew how to be and was sure she wasn't being followed. Her shopping list was intentionally small this time out. She did that shopping and then went to a pay phone and dialed the number Adam gave her.

In the safe house, the team was settling back after lunch and getting ready to watch a movie when Jesse's cell phone rang. Everyone froze and looked at Jesse. He furrowed his brow and looked at Brennan who said, "Put it on the speakers."

Jesse hastened to comply and in only a few seconds pushed the button. "Hello?"

"Hello, Jesse?" a very nervous female voice was heard.

"Yes, who's this?"

"My name is Natasha Stanos. Adam gave me your number and wants me to make contact with you."

"Really? Well, here I am? What do you have to tell me?" He tried to sound calm and trusting.

"I can't tell you over the phone. I'm supposed to ask you to pick me up. I'm at the 5 Points Mall at the rear entrance."

"Um, well, I'm sorry but I'm not in the habit of being a pick up service."

"Adam knew you would be cautious. To prove he sent me I'm supposed to tell you that years ago he told you that you had more to offer than Alicia could accept." She silently prayed this would work.

They were silent for a moment, looking at each other in wonder. "How do we know that he wasn't tortured into talking." Brennan stood up and walked closer to the speaker.

"You must be Brennan. Adam told me that when he asked you to join the team he told you that he never expected to have to work with an outlaw but needed you to show him the ropes. He's not being tortured. The Creator wouldn't stand for it. He told me all about you. He loves all of you very much."

"All right," Shalimar walked up. "We'll be there. But if you're lying, I'll tear you apart myself until you tell us where he is."

"Shalimar, right? Adam really cares for you. He told me he was by your side for 36 hours when you were infected with a virus he had trouble detecting. He thought he was going to lose you."

"Ok, that's enough. We're convinced." Jesse stated.

"Thank God. Please hurry. I have to be back by 5 for my pick up."

"It will take us about a half hour to get there. Stay put." Jesse ended the conversation and turned to the others. "Well, we wanted a lead. Let's go."

At the mall, Brennan dropped each member off at a different entrance then drove around to find a parking place out back. He entered through the rear doors and looked around. It was early afternoon and the mall was full of shopping women. As he scanned the crowd he spotted the rest of the team converging on his position from their different angles. They all stopped in separate locations. Shalimar looked at each and spoke into her ring. "I'll take it from here." They watched as she casually walked through the crowd. As she passed a lovely woman seated by a fountain she noticed all she needed. "I got her. This lady in blue is very nervous." They all looked around and it seemed safe enough. She saw Brennan nod to her and she moved in. "Miss Stanos?"

Tasha looked up and saw a beautiful blonde standing in front of her. She stood up and looked around carefully. "Yes?"

Shalimar sensed her heart rate jump and could smell her nervousness and fear. "It's ok. No one will hurt you." She looked around and made eye contact with the rest and they soon joined them.

Tasha got more nervous as she saw the strangers approach. Her voice betrayed her as she tried to remain calm. "I know. Adam told me I'd be safe with you."

"The car is just outside. Let's take a ride." Brennan put his arm around Shalimar and led the way out.

Tasha looked up and saw a man she assumed was Jesse smile at her and gesture for her to walk with him. "Let me get those for you." Jesse picked up her packages.

"Thank you. You must be Jesse and Lexa."

"Right on both counts," Lexa smiled as she walked beside her.

Once in the car Brennan drove to a nearby park and stopped the car. "Well, I think this is cozy. We can get to know each other, here. Why don't you tell us what this is all about?"

Tasha took a deep breath and looked at each new face as she began. "I'm Dr. Natasha Stanos, caregiver for the Creator." She stopped when she saw them look to each other in doubt.

"Please, go on," Jesse prompted her.

"When the Dominion headquarters blew up everyone made their escape. The leader had the Creator and Adam moved to his new location. He has his own agenda and has been distorting the Dominion principles for his own purposes for years."

"That much we know," Lexa offered. "Has Adam been hurt?"

"No. The leader is keeping them for as long as they are useful to his plans though he allows the Creator to believe he is still in control." Tasha looked down sadly. "He's so involved in his work that he's never really seen what's been going on. Adam isn't fooled, though. He knows that our days are numbered. When he found out I was coming out for my routine visit to my grandmother and errand run, he sent me to you so that you can plan a rescue." She looked at them with pleading in her eyes.

"We don't know how to find them. We risk being caught ourselves if we just follow you back." Lexa stated flatly.

Tasha turned to Jesse. "Adam said that I was to tell you to implant a sub dermal tracker behind my ear. He said you would be able use me to locate the new headquarters when you had a plan. He also said that if you modified it with the communication circuitry like in your rings that he'd be able to talk to you and I'd be able to hear you."

Everyone looked at Jesse as he seemed deep in thought. "Well, that all sounds right. It should work."

"Wouldn't the Dominion be able to detect and trace it?" Brennan asked.

"No, actually," Jesse began to explain. "The sub dermal tracker has no energy source to be detected. Adam created it to work with a body's natural electrical impulses."

"Adam told me that he designed it to be used one day in place of your com rings." Tasha added then she smiled and looked at Brennan. "The only problem he had was you. He said that each time he even held one close to you it would short out. As he put it, you're just too, impulsive." She began to become more relaxed around them as they all laughed.

"She's right. This could be the beginning of a plan. We have to get her back to the safe house."

She sat up straighter as she added, "Adam was explicit as to my not knowing where you're staying. He said he knew but didn't want me to, in case something goes wrong and they find out that I contacted you. He mentioned something about an optical disc."

"Right here," Lexa pulled her hand from her pocket and displayed the device. "It won't hurt. Don't be afraid."

"Thank you." She put her hand up and stopped Lexa for a moment. "Thank you all, for believing me. Adam is very lucky to have a family like you." She put her hand down and let Lexa blind her.

Once back at their new home, Jesse led Tasha in by the hand. "Just a little farther and we'll take that thing off... There. Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you." She looked around and was impressed by what she saw.

"The implant won't take long. I'll have to locally numb the area. The incision will only have to be about a half an inch long. Let me show you what the tracker looks like." He moved to a cabinet and pulled out a large metal case. Inside were various items from Sanctuary. He had been periodically storing samples of different things for just such cases. When he returned to her, he held up a small vial filled with a sterile liquid. As he shook it a small, thin device began to waft through the fluid.

Tasha looked at it and was amazed. "His dad was right. He really is a genius." She caught herself whispering out loud, then turned and saw Jesse's questioning look. "I'm sorry. When I was younger I met Michael Kane. He used to like to tell us stories about the things Adam could do. He was very proud of his son."

"You knew Adam before?" Shalimar asked.

"No, not Adam, only his parents. When they would come to visit the Creator, Adam was in school. The time I happened to be there, I was on spring break from school but Adam had just finished his internship. I really only met them once. They were wonderful people and I could tell that they loved Adam very much."

"But the Creator said that Adam was ..." Lexa stopped, not sure if she should continue.

"A clone? I know. I've seen the file. How he got here doesn't' matter, does it? He's an amazing man."

Brennan and Shalimar looked at each other and shared a suspicious smile.

"After I implant this, we'll have to teach you how to activate and deactivate the com mechanism or we'll be hearing conversations you have with everyone." He laughed when he saw Tasha's frightened look. "Don't worry. It won't be hard to learn."

When the procedure was over and the learning was done, Brennan went into another room and they tested the com signal. Jesse moved to the computer and tested the tracker. Satisfied that it was all working properly they moved on to other matters.

"What should be our plan?" Lexa asked.

"We can't just go rushing in. The four of us won't stand a chance against a base full of power-proof guards." Shalimar stood behind Brennan's chair and rested her arms over his shoulders.

"Maybe once Dr. Stanos is back and we contact Adam, we'll have something to work with." Jesse threw out.

"Please, Adam calls me Tasha. I'd like it if all of you would, too." She smiled when she saw them all nod in agreement.

They spoke for a while trying to get to know each other and found it was easy to like this girl. She told them her background and how she came to be the Creator's caregiver. "We have to get you back now. You said 5, right?" Brennan asked.

"Yes. Two guards will be sent to take me back to the base. Adam said he'd be waiting for me. The leader knows that Adam doesn't trust him. He's already threatened Adam once. I hope today was quiet for him." The sadness in her voice was enough to make them sure they had to work fast.

As they got to the mall, Jesse turned and took Tasha's hand. "Tasha, listen. Adam will be communicating with us, I'm sure, but if any thing happens or you get scared, I want you to feel free to talk to us, too." His warm smile reassured her.

"Thank you. I'm not afraid for myself. I'm worried about the Creator. He's so frail. Please try to get us out of there as soon as possible."

"We will. I promise. Now, go back inside and we'll watch from the other side of the parking lot. As soon as it's safe and you're alone with Adam, let him contact us." Jesse kissed her cheek and then helped her from the car. He took her packages from the trunk and watched her go inside.

As she waited for her ride, she couldn't help but wonder at the amazing people she'd met. She was happy that Adam had them in his life and for the first time in as long as she could remember she felt...jealous.

TBC


	5. Not Real

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X.

_Chapter 5 – Not Real_

Upon arriving back at the base she immediately went to check on the Creator. "Ah, there you are, My Dear. How was your day?" He opened his arms to her.

"It was very nice, thank you." She moved to kiss his cheek as he gave her a small embrace.

"How is your grandmother?"

"Very well, thank you. She was grateful for the gifts you sent on her birthday. She especially liked the card with the flowers and said you were a dirty old man. What ever could she have meant?" Tasha smiled at him as he smiled with a slight flush.

"Now that's between me and your grandmother. You mind your own love affair." He turned and watched as her eyes opened in shock. "Come now, My Dear, I am very old and obsessed with my work but I still notice some things."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Natasha turned quickly and began to fiddle with items on a tray.

The Creator walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Child, you can't fool me. I've watched and waited for you to fall in love, though I've dreaded some of the men you've been exposed to in this organization. Now, I've seen the way you look at Adam and the way he looks at you. It pleases me beyond measure to know that when I can no longer cheat death that you will be cared for, especially by someone of whom I approve."

"I think you're assuming more than is there." Natasha looked at him. Then she turned back to her tray. "Adam is more than your files claimed. He's a very nice man. He's kind and caring and so much more than a genius." She quickly became silent as she realized she was voicing her adoration.

The Creator smiled then kissed her head. He went back to his work without another word.

Adam had been called to the leader's office two hours earlier. He had been taken under guard and they spared no care for gentleness. Standing before the leader he held his head high as he was determined not to be intimidated.

"Well, Adam. I hope your stay has been pleasant." The leader eyed him carefully but Adam showed no emotion. "The Creator feels that you are able to continue his work. He has great confidence in your abilities." Again no response. "He will soon be giving you the reigns of control on his projects. Some of his projects interest me very much. As time goes on I will be instructing you as to which ones are most important. As the objectives are met your files will be transferred to our scientists for...proof." The silence of the man began to aggravate the leader. "Don't you have any questions?...No?...Well, perhaps you are a genius after all and understand that you have no choice in your future."

Adam remained still and only his eyes reflected the anger building within him. "I won't work for you," he stated as calmly as he could.

"Well, that will change. You see, there are no options. You will do exactly as I say or people will get hurt. Our mutant experiment is far from over. We know where every mutant you created is. Your first objective is to stabilize them as we bring them in. Our goals are honorable. We want to help them."

"You don't care about them. You only want their gratitude so you can use their powers for your own agenda. The mutants I helped to 'create', as you say, will not work for you. You may be able to coerce some but most will fight you."

"Now this is a rare situation. You are no more than a sample of genetic manipulation, yourself, yet you claim to know what others, who are more advanced than you, will do." The leader stood. "They're only laboratory experiments. The real human scientists will decide how far the experimentations will go. You will do exactly as you are told." He sat down again. "You see, you're also just an experiment." He stared dangerously at Adam as he leaned forward on his arms and folded his hands. "Experiments that go bad are terminated."

Silence was heavy in the room as Adam stared unwaveringly at the man. After only a moment he saw a nod given to the guards behind him. He felt them grab him and force him from the room. Just before the door closed he heard a final order. "Don't let anything show."

The guards laughed as they took Adam to a room made for special interrogation. He clenched his jaw as he saw various tools used for causing pain. Steeling himself for what was to come he thought only of one person. _ I hope Tasha made it. _

After an hour of painfully learning what different tools could do, Adam was left to recuperate so he could be taken back to the Creator. The only thoughts he had were of getting Tasha out of this place and away from these men.

When Adam was taken back to the Creator's level, he went first to his room. He needed to clean up and make sure he was presentable. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten Tasha. She had enough to worry about. He was sore all over. The repeated assaults with the shock sticks did the most damage. His muscles were tender from the strain and his skin was burned. He applied a cool cloth and made a mental note to get something from the lab for it.

The doors opened and Tasha smiled as Adam walked in. Their eyes met and they remained silently greeting. Suddenly she felt another pair of eyes on her. She looked over and saw the Creator give her a small, knowing smile then he turned and spoke to Adam.

"There you are. I was beginning to think they were going to keep you from your work all evening."

Adam turned and put on as passive an expression as he could muster. "No, I'm back. Have I missed anything?"

"No, only Natasha's return," the Creator turned and again smiled as the two met each other's gaze.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here," Adam said. "How was your day?"

"It was very nice. I enjoy seeing my grandmother. It's a pleasant break from work." Tasha turned and went to her computer.

After an hour of working, Tasha began her evening routine and made sure the Creator had all he needed for the evening. He had been getting tired earlier than he used to, so his working days became shorter. As she left him for the night he smiled at her and said, "Life will not always be like this, My Dear. I know it's hard for you, but soon things will change. Adam will take over for me and you will need not endure the cares of an old man."

"Don't talk like that," she softly reprimanded. "You're more than just a chore for me, you know that." She looked at him with love and care in her eyes, then something else glinted. "Besides, if anything happened to you, what would my grandmother and I have to talk about? She would die of a broken heart if you left her."

He chuckled and kissed her goodnight. As he watched her leave his voice made her turn. "Maybe I need to take a day and visit your grandmother." He smiled at the surprise on her face.

Tasha went back to the lab and found Adam still at his computer punching keys faster than she could discern. "What are you working on?"

Without looking away from the screen or slowing his keystrokes he answered. "I'm setting up file blocks and mazes. When I start to break into the Dominion's main system, I don't want them to be able to trace anything back here."

She watched him for a moment and marveled at the speed at which he worked. When he was done, she saw him save the newly created files and shut down his computer.

He turned to her and smiled. "Shall we go?"

Tasha smiled and reached for the arm he extended toward her. They walked passed the guard as if he weren't there and entered Adam's room.

Adam released her and closed the door. He turned to her and smiled. "How was your day?"

"If you are referring to my visit with my grandmother, it was enjoyable and relaxing as always. If you are referring to the adventure of trying to contact and convince your team to believe me," she flopped down on the edge of his bed, "it was exhausting."

"Did they give you that much trouble?" Adam furrowed his brow in disbelief.

Tasha laughed as she sat straighter, "Oh, Adam, they were just as incredible as you described them."

Adam smiled at her then touched her face. He slowly smoothed his hand over her cheek and to her neck. He moved his fingers up to her ear and gently turned her head and cradled it with one hand. He smoothed back her hair so he could inspect the implant with the other. "Jesse's been improving. He did a great job."

Jesse smiled when he heard Adam's voice. "Thank you."

Tasha smiled when she heard his voice in her head. "He said, thank you."

"Is everyone all right?"

Tasha smiled and shook her head as all four voices answered. "They're all there answering," she smiled at the relief that was obvious on Adam's face.

"All right. We have to come up with a plan. The leader is searching for you and one of his plans is to bring in other mutants for more experimentation. At least that's what he's said so far. He knows the Creator is frail and expects me to take over his research. We have to get out of here and soon."

"Not all the Dominion members were bad." Tasha repeated Jesse's words.

"I know. But how do we know who to trust?" Adam sat beside Tasha. The conversation continued as Adam spoke to his team as if they were in the same room yet Tasha's voice was all he heard.

"The man in the wheelchair was the one who helped us escape," Lexa told him as she smiled and moved to stand near Jesse. "He's also contacted me and is looking for a way to defeat the leader."

"Adam," Jesse joined, "he said there were others who suspected the corruption. They're all in hiding right now because the leader was the only one who knew everyone's emergency locations."

"Maybe that's the first thing I'll get when I break into the computers."

"Wait, you're going to try to hack in? They'll trace it."

"Hey, I may not be as skilled as you are but I can get the job done." He smiled as he watched Tasha's giggle. "If you can make contact with the members who are on the run from this guy, maybe we can get a big enough group together to take him down."

"What's security like?" Brennan asked.

"The level with our rooms and lab has a rotating guard of two at most. Usually it's only one. They change every 6 hours around the clock; 12 and 6. We're 2 levels underground. I've only been taken to a floor that looked to be about 2nd above ground level. The place was swarming. It's a little worse than Genomex was."

"Great. That's comforting." Brennan smirked.

"The level above us is guard quarters. There are two above ground level." Tasha began to fill in the blanks. "Ground level has a few minor offices, the main security station, kitchen, cafeteria, storage and housekeeping. Next level up is main operations and interrogation. The top floor holds the leader's apartments. Two other of the main members live here with him." Tasha was glad she could help when she heard Brennan thank her for the information.

"We'll come up with something, don't worry." Jesse's voice was confident. "After you hack in, try to tap into the original communication site we used to have for mutants to contact us. I'll see if I can get it running from here. If it works I may be able to do some transfers back and forth to help you."

"All right." Adam turned and looked into Tasha's eyes. "Jesse, listen. Set up a constant track on Tasha. I'll keep my eye on her but if they take her anywhere I want to make sure you guys can get to her."

"No problem."

"Adam?" Shalimar spoke up now.

"Yeah, Shalimar?"

"Be careful, huh?"

He smiled as Tasha relayed the concern she heard. "Don't worry." Slowly he raised his hand and ran his fingers through Tasha's hair, turning the device off in the process. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being willing to take the risk. They'll find a way to get us out. Then you'll be free from all this harassment. I'm not sure what life will look like from here on out but you'll have a brighter future. And my team will do whatever they can to help you."

"Your team?" she questioned sadly.

He heard the rest of the question in her silence. "My life has changed. I'm not sure what will happen. I don't really have a life," he whispered as he looked away. After a moment he stood and walked to the door. "It's late. You've had a tiring day and need to rest. You never know when you might hear Jesse or the others in your head. It's something you'll need to get used to. Rest will help." He watched as she walked toward the door.

"Goodnight, Adam," she whispered as she passed him.

"Goodnight, I'll try not to wake you." The small smile she turned on him comforted him in ways he couldn't understand.

He watched in the hall until she was in her room and the door was closed. Turning into his room, his mind immediately began going over different parts of his day; work he had done, his conversation with Jesse, the meeting with the leader. Suddenly he remembered the cream he put in his pocket. As he got ready for bed he used the cream to begin to heal the skin on his sides. He hoped it would work fast. If he got into a fight, a punch would hurt more than usual. In trying to get his mind to relax he began the meditation exercises he taught his team.

His mind began to clear from his stresses but as fast as the stress left the void was filled with ... Tasha. She was beautiful. There was so much more than physical beauty, though. She was very intelligent. He had watched her work as she was given theories to test. She had an inner strength that he admired. Her bravery was evident. Compassion, the basis for a good doctor, seemed to rule her life. Again his thoughts went to her beauty. Her hair was long and soft. Her skin felt like silk against his fingers. She was petite but didn't at all look frail. His mind swirled around her as he let the quietness of his room; lull him to much needed sleep.

That night Adam dreamed again. Again he saw his parents, Eckhart and the leader all telling him that he was nothing. His existence was only that of a substitute human. Again, he began to toss and mutter in his sleep.

Again, Tasha left her room and entered his. She smiled this time as she found the door unlocked. Was he expecting her? She again sat beside him on his bed and brushed his face with her hands as she spoke gently to coax him from sleep.

Adam continued to dream. He saw his team, each yelling and accusing him. They said he was always letting them down. They never could trust him to really fix them. They would die because of him. If he really had a human heart he would have found a way. He tossed more as the pain of their rejection seeped into his soul.

Tasha watched as a tear crept out from under a closed lid. Gently wiping it away she had thought about him, the way she had all day. She thought about all he had done for her in the short time they had known one another. She knew of him before, but now... he was different from any other man she had ever met. Something inside him was drawing her. Even now in his fitful sleep she was drawn to him. "Adam, please, you have to wake up. You can't keep doing this. You have to get some rest. Please, Adam, you can't do this."

Adam's pain grew worse as he heard her voice. He turned from his team and saw her standing there with her hands on her hips. He heard her voice and was shocked at what she was saying. 'You can't do this. You can't possibly believe I would care about you. I can have my pick of a million real men. Why would I want you? You're not real...You're not real...You're not real,' he heard her repeat over and over as she walked away from him.

"No, stop. Not real, not real." Adam awoke with a start as he heard her call his name once more.

"Adam, shh, it's ok. It was just a dream again."

TBC


	6. Feeling Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X.

_Chapter 6 – Feeling Again_

"Tasha, you're here?" He questioned as he again had to let his mind catch up to his eyes.

"Yes, Adam. I'm here." As she watched him sit up she reached for a glass of water. After offering it to him she watched as he settled back against the headboard. Hoping he would speak to her again she moved to a more comfortable position facing him and stated, "You left the door unlocked."

Adam smiled as he ran his hand through his tousled hair. "I was hoping to be able to sleep but in the event that I had another nightmare, I wanted to make it easier for you to come and wake me up. I'm not sure if I'd live to the end of a nightmare without you interrupting it."

She laughed and it touched his heart. Then he remembered what she had said in the dream and in an instant he lost the warmth she'd given him. Suddenly he was cold. It began to show on his face.

"Adam? What is it?" When he didn't answer she asked, "Was it the nightmare? Tell me what you saw."

"It's more than just the nightmare. This one was truth. It's me. I'm a .... I'm not ...." He stopped for a moment to find a way to say that which caused him to hate himself more than the trouble at Genomex that he spent a lifetime trying to amend. This was different. This was him. "In my dreams tonight and last night my parents came to me. They told me something about myself. All the people most important to me appeared in my dreams telling me that I was ..." He looked away. How could he tell her? Would she reject him like she had in his dream?

When she saw that he wasn't finishing she decided to do it for him. "A clone?"

Adam's eyes opened wider then his brow furrowed in darkness. "You know?"

Seeing that her reaction concerned him, she was careful to not give him anything to misunderstand. "Yes, I know," she smiled as she answered.

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Why should it bother me? It doesn't mean anything."

"How can you say that? It means everything. It changes everything in my life. My whole life was nothing but a fabrication of someone else's design." He threw the sheet back and got out of the bed. After the first nightmare incident he had begun to wear sleeping shorts to bed. This time a tee shirt was in place to hide his wounds. He paced the floor as he began to release his frustration. "It's all been a lie." He stopped and looked at her. "I know you lost your parents when you were very young and that was hard on you, but I found out that the people I thought were my parents were just caring for me as part of their job. I had no parents. I can't even claim dead parents. The people whose genes I carry were dead years before I was ..." he stopped and dropped onto the opposite side of the bed facing away from her and whispered, "created." He put his head in his hands and continued in defeat. "I'm not the man I thought I was. I'm not even a man. Like all the people in my dreams kept telling me, I'm a ... monster, ... a clone."

Tasha's heart ached to see him so broken. She got up and walked around the bed and knelt in front of him. When he didn't move she took his hands away from his face and made him look at her. "Adam, please. Don't do this. The only truth in all that is your origin. The rest is the lie. The Creator spoke of you often. When I asked about you he told me everything. He showed me the procedure he'd used. I'd read all the notes. There's no difference between that and test tube babies born for parents who can't have them any other way. You're the best genetic scientist in the world. Wouldn't you help a couple that way, if they asked you?"

"Tasha, it's not the same thing. That procedure only does the genetic combining that the parents can't do naturally. It produces a child that is a blend of both parents. I had no parents."

"Not true. You carry genes of both a man and a woman. You just never knew them. In effect you are the twin of the Creator born years later."

"Created," he corrected with disgust in his voice.

"Your mother was just not around to carry you. Science took her place." She waited as he contemplated her words. Knowing that he would never respond to the emotional issues until the logical ones were resolved she presented the facts first. She knew the scientist in him had kicked in. When she was satisfied that his mental wheels had aligned to what she was saying she continued. "The fact that you never knew your natural parents is of no consequence. The parents that raised you loved you very much." She saw him look at her in surprise and anticipated his question. "Yes, I know for a fact because I knew them. Years ago, I remember they came to visit the Creator. I was in boarding school but was also visiting during a school break." She smiled as she remembered that time. "You, of course, were the topic of conversation at every meal. You had just gotten your job at Genomex. Your dad boasted about award after award and how you breezed through med school and your internship. He made it sound so easy. That's when I made my decision to follow a medical career. Needless to say it took me a little longer." She was glad to see that he chuckled at her remark. "Your mom told stories of how she worried that, even though you were a genius, you were too young to be in those social circles. She was afraid that if you ever fell in love with anyone they wouldn't understand you and break your heart."

Adam looked at his hands in hers and remembered a time almost forgotten. "She was right," he whispered. He looked back up as he felt Tasha squeeze his hands. _ Why is she smiling at me? She seems so caring but how can she care for a clone? _After a moment, his doubts returned. "But my life, everything I was, I'm not really human. I'm a creature, a monster."

She pulled her hands from his and waited but he didn't look at her. She put her hand up and gently laid it on his chest and closed her eyes.

Adam inhaled sharply at the feel of her fingers that brushed his skin at the neckline of his shirt. He looked to her face. She looked so serene with her eyes closed. He watched as a smile slowly graced her lips. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked. Her voice shook him from his admiration.

"There it is." Her face remained as it was.

He put his hand over hers; afraid she would remove it when he spoke. "What?"

She opened her eyes and gazed into his. She too, was relishing the closeness she felt at that moment. "Your heart," she smiled at his questioning look. "All of human nature is born of the heart. You, more than anyone can attest to the many natural born men who've proven to be heartless, inhuman and evil by nature. They're the monsters. Your life _has_ been directed for you. You had a benefactor making sure you had all the right opportunities. We both did. He directed your education and made sure the right people came across your path but the decisions you made were your own. You had no less free will than any other man born on this earth. You chose to use your genius to help people. When you saw it being misused, you took your life into your own hands and made decisions and took actions that would help people and correct the injustices done by others. You've spent your life to this point, making a difference in the world and trying to improve it. You're kind and caring. You're brave and have a strength that you've already proven can move mountains." Her declarations did more than just persuade her argument. As she gazed into his eyes, her heart filled as her mind accepted what she was feeling. He was everything to her and she was determined to prove it to him.

Adam all but stopped breathing. He felt as if he was drowning in the depths of her eyes. Had he just heard how she really felt about him? His heart began to pound in his chest as he watched her slowly close the distance between them. He knew she could feel it as her hand pressed more firmly against him. He kept his eyes glued to hers until he saw them slowly close. A moment later he felt her lips brush his then come to rest in place. Returning her gentle kiss, he could feel her warmth. His senses began to stir as he became more aware of her. He could smell her skin and feel the smoothness of her hand and lips. Desperation filled him as he suddenly needed more. He moved his hand from hers and slid it around her as he felt the cool silk of her nightgown. His other hand quickly tangled itself in her hair as his dam of self control burst. He pulled her tightly against him, kissing her passionately. He was tired of thinking, tired of arguing with nightmares, tired of being numb. He needed to hear everything she told him. He needed to feel something other than pain. He needed to be accepted. He needed to be loved. Through the torrents of thoughts swirling in his mind; one thought rang more loudly than the rest. He needed her.

She wasn't sure how he would react when she kissed him. She had no real experience with love. All she knew was that she needed to make him see the man she saw. When he responded to her kiss she filled with excitement and was swept away by his passion. She had done all she could and was now willingly following his lead.

For long moments they kissed. The rest of the world ceased to exist as they were lost in their passion. He held her as close to him as he possibly could. She felt his muscles in his chest ripple under her trapped hands as he pressed against her. The hard muscles in his arms crushed into her as they were wrapped around her. The pain caused by the tangling of his fingers in her hair and the force and power with which he kissed her seemed distant as she was overwhelmed by his presence. When they finally moved apart they were panting rapidly from the mutual loss of oxygen. Staring into each other's eyes, both felt unsure of the next step.

Adam knew the next move was his. She'd made hers and was waiting for his answer. Everything had happened so quickly. He'd only known her for a couple of days and he found himself trying to breathe after the most passionate kiss of his life. He wasn't sorry. He wanted more. He needed more. But most of all he needed to know that she really knew what she was doing. She wasn't a child but many years his junior. He wanted to love her and have her freely love him back. Without releasing her gaze he reached up and touched her face. He put his hands to her arms and brought her to her feet as he stood. When he spoke his voice was strong with feeling yet soft and gentle. "Tasha, in my heart I know everything you said is true. I desperately needed to hear it and you knew that. You've helped me over a potentially crippling hurtle. I also needed that kiss just as passionate as it was. I needed to feel that passion. I'm not sorry for it. I want more, so much more. We've just met but I can't deny what I feel for you. My mother was right. I've been hurt by love before and it taught me the difference between the zeal of the moment and the real thing. I'm falling in love with you. I think that's what I was hearing from you but if you're not sure I'll understand. I won't pressure you." He watched closely as he waited for her response.

Tasha didn't break her gaze. She didn't step away or change her stance. She lovingly looked deeper into his eyes as she slowly put her hands on his strong shoulders. Adam's gaze was snatched away as her tongue quickly darted out to wet her lips. As fast as it appeared it was gone but his eyes remained on her moistened already swollen lips. She tilted her head up slightly and whispered his name.

That was all he needed. He quickly recaptured her kiss-bruised lips and pulled her into his embrace. This kiss was not as desperate but just as passionate, as he massaged his lips against hers. He opened them slightly and licked hers. When a small moan left her lips his tongue quickly retraced its exit and found hers. His tongue danced with hers as his hands moved in slow circles on her back. When he felt her lean into him and caress his neck with her hands he knew more than words would ever tell him.

As he held her in his kiss she let her hands caress his muscles. They slid off his shoulders and onto his back. Letting them drop further to his waist and then up his sides she was stunned when he winced, pulled away from her lips and grabbed her hands from his body. "Adam?" Her voice returned quickly though it cracked with concern.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing," he tried to turn from her and hide the pain he knew he couldn't keep off his face.

"Adam, please don't hide from me. You're in pain. What happened?" She pleaded with him as she stepped up behind him and touched his shoulder.

Doing his best to cover it up, he turned with a smile. "It's nothing, really." He reached to touch her face but she took his outstretched hand in hers just before it landed on her cheek. He saw her turn her face and kiss his palm. The look in her eyes when she finally looked into his told him many things. Most importantly it told him that she was not going to stand for being overprotected. He smiled proudly and lowered his arms.

Pleased that she made her point so smoothly, she turned her attention to his tee shirt. With the detachment of a doctor she carefully raised the hem and saw the burns that covered both his sides.

He watched her closely and for only a moment fear showed in her eyes. Her strength returned but the concern in her voice was unmistakable. "Adam, what did they do to you?"

Never wanting to lie to her he told her about his meeting with the leader and his encounter in the interrogation room. He showed her the cream that he used before going to bed.

"I have something better," she smiled at him. "I'll get it and come right back."

He followed her to the door and watched her go to the lab. He wasn't willing to leave her alone with the guard in the middle of the night. Thankful that he did nothing but whisper to her on her passes he opened the door wider to let her in. "If I'd have known you had a dermal regenerator I would have used it myself." He smiled as she turned to him.

"Take off your shirt, please."

"Want to see my chest again?" Adam teased as he obliged then saw her blush.

She could feel the warmth in her cheeks and knew from the look in his eyes that he could see it. Taking a deep breath and obviously stepping into her doctor shoes she calmly stated. "Lift your arms, please." Then as if speaking to a child she said, "This shouldn't hurt a bit."

With his arms over his head he watched her work. He admired her detachment and ability to do her job. As the healing continued his thoughts were pulled to himself. Not only was the skin tissue healing but he could feel the muscle being restored.

When she was done she moved to put the instrument on the table. Turning back around, she smiled as Adam was stretching his healed sides. "Does that feel better?"

"Much, but that wasn't just a dermal regenerator, was it?" He questioned her as he moved closer.

"No. I modified it. It tapped into the cellular memory of your muscles and restored them to their previous conditioning."

"Very nice. Let's test it." He stepped forward quickly and before she could react he scooped her up into his arms. "That feels wonderful. I was a good patient, may I have a kiss?"

"Most good little boys get lollipops," she told him pushing slightly on his shoulders.

Tightening his arm and bringing her head closer to his he spoke with a low voice. "I'm not ... a little boy." He kissed her once again as he felt her hand rest behind his neck. Turning around he broke their kiss to lower her onto his bed. "Tasha, you are incredibly beautiful." He sat next to her and kissed her hands. "Stay with me, tonight. I need to hold you. I need to feel you close to me."

"I think you just want me here to chase away the next nightmare."

He moved to lie beside her and pulled the sheet over them. "No. There won't be any more nightmares. You've already seen to that. You've chased them away and given me back my life." He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled against him and soon the comfort each found in the other was enough to quiet them into peaceful sleep.

When Adam awoke in the morning he felt more rested than he had in a year. He looked down and smiled as he remembered all she told him the night before. He was seeing his life's work being completed and love had taken over his heart. A feeling of contentment was straining to settle over him. If it weren't for his captivity and the uncertainty about his team's welfare, it would have come more easily. He was satisfied to know that he would find the answers in his research. His team; his children, were alive. He was confident they would rescue him. Best of all was that the one person in the world who could complete his soul was lying in his arms, sleeping peacefully against his chest. No matter what would confront them when they left his room, he knew they would face it together.

Tasha began to stir. The feeling of fingers in her hair reminded her of where she was. Suddenly feeling very embarrassed she hesitantly looked up and saw Adam smiling at her. But when he tried to kiss her she moved away. Sitting quickly on the end of the bed she tried to fix her hair.

"Tasha, what's wrong?" He leaned over and touched her back.

Standing quickly and fixing her nightgown as it fell over her legs she looked for her robe. Remembering that she hadn't brought it with her she turned and wrapped her arms around her body. "I...um...I guess I didn't bring my robe again."

Adam stood from the bed and began to walk toward her. Concern flashed on his face as he saw her back away. "Tasha, please. Tell me."

His voice was so soothing and the sight of his body moving closer to her began to overwhelm her mind. Slowly she reached one hand toward his chest.

He stopped his approach and wondered at the way she was acting. When he saw her hand he just let her touch him. His muscles twitched at the brush of her fingertips. Fear struck him as he saw her panic and begin to retract her arm. Like lightning his hand was on her wrist, gently keeping her from totally withdrawing from him. "Tasha..."

"Please, Adam, let me go," she whispered as a tear formed in her eye.

"Tasha, don't leave me," his voice was pained as he saw her begin to cry.

"How can you ever... you'll never be able to... I shouldn't have stayed." She pulled her hand away from him as he offered her little resistance. As she turned toward the door she whispered, "I can only imagine what you must think of me."

Adam watched as she put her hands to her face. His heart filled with relief as he realized that she wasn't rejecting him. Placing his hands on her shoulders he gently turned her around. "Oh, Baby, I think you're the most wonderful, compassionate and beautiful woman I've ever known."

Her tear filled eyes could only look up at him in amazement. "But, I stayed..." she turned again, "in your bed. Last night everything seemed so clear and ... right."

"Tasha, look at me." His loving, firm tone left her no choice as he stepped in front of her. "Last night _was_ right. Having you in my arms felt more right than anything I've ever known. I love you so much it almost scares me." He watched as her shame seemed to lessen. "Just tell me you love me, too, and you'll never have any reason to doubt what we started."

"Oh, Adam," she whispered through her tears, "I do love you," she fell into his open arms, "with all my heart."

"Never leave my side. We'll get out of here, I promise. Then, when this is all over, I'll really make you mine." He kissed her with all the promise he held, all the strength in him and all the love in his heart. When he finally let her go back to her room, he knew she would never doubt again.

TBC


	7. Breakthrough

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X.

_Chapter 7 - Breakthrough_

The morning passed swiftly. They worked on their projects to keep up appearances but Adam spent every spare moment trying to hack into the Dominion database.

The Creator smiled often as he watched their constant covert interaction. All morning he caught a glance here a touch there and noticed the small loving gestures shared between them.

Lunch came and Adam asked to skip lunch in order to take a nap. "I'm not sleeping well. I guess I haven't adjusted to captivity yet." He let his voice carry slight discontent. "I'm finding that I'm staring at the screen instead of reading it."

"Are you sure it's lack of sleep?" The Creator tried to keep a smile off his face. "Perhaps you are just preoccupied with thoughts of other thingsâ€ or other people." He turned and looked at Tasha who was giving him a most disturbed look. "Very well; Tasha, walk with him." He turned to Adam again. "This afternoon I want you to be at your best. I believe we will have a breakthrough."

Adam nodded as he opened the door of the lab for Tasha. They walked in silence, passed the guard and entered Adam's room. Once inside he turned and pulled her to him. With one hand on her back he held her close as he moved his other hand into her hair. "He really is a genius. He knew about us even before we did."

Tasha smiled at him. "I know. He's been watching us all morning. I hope we're better at covert operations with the Dominion than we are with him."

Adam smiled then lowered his head to kiss her. After a few moments he moved away and slid his hand through her hair, turning on the communicator. Looking into her eyes and licking his lips he spoke. "Jesse?"

"Yes, Adam. We're here." Tasha repeated his words as she sat with Adam on his bed.

"Listen, I only have a minute. Tasha has to get back. I was able to get into the minor systems. I think they're a little over confident about their superiority. They probably don't think anyone would dare try to infiltrate the system even after Lexa's virus. I found some new security measures recently installed but it wasn't that hard to get around them."

"I set up the communication site again. Were you able to find it?"

"Didn't get that far. I should be able to get it this afternoon."

"If you could set up a signal link, I should be able to work it from here. It would be least detectable if you piggybacked it on something likeâ€the utility signals. That should keep it quiet enough."

"Alright. The fist thing you should try to find is the directory. If we can find a way to contact the other members we can start coming up with a plan and a time schedule. I'm also going to send you a feed of all the files from the lab. Get it stored somewhere safe. Tell the others not to worry. We're very close to stabilization. I'll call in again tonight." He touched her hair and slipped his finger behind her ear.

"You had better get back now. He'll be waiting for you." Adam smiled and stood extending a hand to Tasha.

"Please do try to get some rest," she pleaded with him. "I'll be back in half an hour."

He opened the door and watched as she walked down the hall and into the lab.

The afternoon wore on as they worked. The Creator was caught in the imminence of breakthrough and did little noticing of Adam's constant attention to his own keyboard.

Adam called Tasha over and showed her the last linking of the systems. He indicated his desire to talk to Jesse and smiled as Tasha looked at the busy man across the room then moved closer by Adam's side. "Jesse," he whispered, "I made the link. Did you get it?"

"Hold on, Adam. I'll find out nowâ€Got it," Jesse declared. "Link established and holding. Files transmitting. I can take it from here." Tasha quickly turned and stepped away from Adam.

Confident that Jesse would find what they needed, Adam turned his attention to the work that had the Creator so engrossed. He had wanted to be at his side all day but knew that the system link had to take first priority. As he approached the Creator he watched as DNA molecules were being arranged and rearranged.

"Check the readouts." The Creator seemed to notice his presence. "See if the process is holding."

Together they worked for the better part of the afternoon and into the evening. Thoughts of dinner were pushed aside as they felt they were close to something. Tasha's job was to compare their present work to the files Adam made on the work done to Jesse's DNA. She watched as manipulation after manipulation was tested and retested. After countless times of reading 'UNSTABLE' across the screenshe almost missed the reading that flashed for an instant then disappeared. "Adam, come quick. I think that was it." She turned and saw him bolt to her side as the Creator turned and waited. "The reading flashed momentarily then was gone. It was as if a last minute change caused it to loose the stability."

"But Jesse is stable. There must be an error in the sequencing. Let's go back to this point and work it slower." He indicated a pattern to start with then moved back to the Creator. "If we work it through manually instead of letting the computer do it, maybe we can find the exact point of stabilization." Seeing the Creator nod his agreement they began the process.

Entering sequencing by hand was slow and tedious. Everyone was tiring quickly as the anticipation of the day wore on. "Stop!" Tasha yelled.

"That's it," agreed the Creator. "That's the manipulation that caused full stabilization." He sat back in the chair that supported him.

Adam stood staring at the holographic representation they were just working with. Wonder and relief mixed on his face as he whispered, "That's it. That's the sequence that should work on all Moleculars." He turned to Tasha and smiled. "Didn't I see a recent test done on Lexa when she was captured?"

Tasha could see the joy in his eyes. She knew he wanted more proof and at this point knew what he would find. Sharing this moment brought tears to her eyes. She knew how long and hard the Creator had worked on this project. She knew he was seeing a goal accomplished. For Adam though, it was more than a goal. This was a mission to save lives; the lives of the people who meant the most to him. She quickly brought up Lexa's file and stepped aside. They were all so happy she wanted to share that joy with the people that it touched the most. Moving away she whispered, "Jesse, put this on speakers. I think Adam would want you all to share this."

Curious, Jesse did as she requested and called the others to gather. Soon they were all hearing Adam's voice. "That's the manipulation that stabilized Jesse. Theoretically it should work on all Moleculars. With Lexa's recent testing, I should be able to simulate the affects."

Tasha moved next to the Creator and held his hand as they watched Adam work.

Jesse stepped closer to Lexa and put his arm around her as Brennan and Shalimar gathered closer.

Time seemed to almost stand still as Adam worked furiously to prove his theory. He finished the manipulations and stepped back to await the results.

"Yes!" they all heard him yell in triumph. "It works. I can stabilize any Molecular now."

Lexa had tears in her eyes as she turned and looked at Jesse. He pulled her to him as he embraced her. "I knew he'd be able to do it," Jesse stated proudly.

"Now, will he be able to use that to stabilize the rest of us?" Shalimar asked.

"Adam," Tasha called, knowing everyone could hear her. "Can you make that same manipulation work on ferals?"

He turned to her and saw the intense look in her eye. He knew she'd opened the channel and was allowing everyone to hear. Smiling his gratitude, he went back to the computer. "This exact manipulation won't work on ferals but with a slight modification I should be able to find the exact sequence. The Dominion has sample DNA of all the mutations." He brought up a sample he could work with. "If I adjust the sequencing and allow forâ€the behavioral modifications," he spoke aloud as he worked knowing that his team was now with him. "We know how temperamental ferals can get."

"Hey," yelled Shalimar. Her friends just laughed, though tension was high.

Adam turned a quick smile to Tasha when he heard her giggle. He knew Shalimar reacted to his teasing. He stepped away and waited. He watched as Tasha walked closer to him. When he turned back to the read out he smiled. "It looks like we'll have to get used to the temper. Ferals have the potential of a very long life." He turned and hugged Tasha.

Brennan pulled Shalimar to him as she buried her face into his chest and cried.

"Now let's see what we can do aboutâ€psionics." Adam knew he was making them sweat but he also knew that psionic manipulation would be the easiest. "Just change this and plug in that andâ€very nice."

"Adam," Tasha spoke, trying to convey the treat in Brennan's voice.

"Alright, now on to elementals." Adam found a file to work with. "Here's an electric elemental. Let's see if this works on her." Adam began the procedure with a smile knowing what Brennan and the others must look like at that moment. He wished they were with him so he could do the actual manipulations and have them cured. He thought about a time in the not too distant future, he hoped, when they would all be celebrating the actual success of these tests. He was shaken from his thoughts as the computer beeped a signal of warning. Reading the display he furiously tapped buttons to reset the simulation and try again.

"What happened, Adam?" Tasha's voice was tense.

"I don't know. I'm running it again." Adam's voice was low but the team still heard him.

Suddenly the joy in the safe house turned into worry as Shalimar held Brennan tighter and Jesse and Lexa moved closer to them for support.

"It's not working," Adam stated. "Why isn't it working?"

Tasha moved to another computer and began a new set of simulations. In a few moments she called him over. "Adam, I did a simulation here, on a fire elemental. It's stable."

"Try a water, and I'll try a wind," Adam directed. After a moment of processing he stated, "This one's stable."

"So is this," Tasha reported.

"Let me try electric again," Adam began to sound worried.

Tasha watched him work and looked at the Creator. He was sitting with his head down and eyes closed in thought. If she hadn't seen it before she would have thought him asleep. She turned back to Adam as the warning again blared and she saw him pound his fist on the desk.

"What am I missing?" Adam looked up at her with desperation in his eyes.

"Adam," the Creator called softly. "Put the simulation here."

Adam complied and in a matter of seconds the file was transferred and made into a hologram floating before the Creator. He and Tasha both moved to his sides as he began to work.

"Give me a moment. I believe the problem is in the generation of electricity. None of the other elementals consistently give off their energy. It only manifests when they use their powers. An electrical is unique. The electricity is constantly being generated and absorbed as it is linked to the electrical impulses which run through out his entire body." The Creator knew about Brennan. He also knew that these tests meant more to Adam than just proving a theory. "Manipulations like the others won't work. This one is much more intricate and must be cascading in the initialization of the procedure. I knew from the beginning that electric elementals would give us the most trouble."

Jesse playfully punched Brennan's shoulder in an attempt to lighten the tension around them.

Tasha felt guilty now for bringing the team into this. The moment was so happy that she wouldn't have expected it to turn so drastically. All she could do was picture the sadness on Brennan's face. She knew it must have mirrored what she now saw in Adam.

Time moved slowly as the Creator worked. "You would have gotten this as well. I was just aware of it longer and had the advanced time to think about it." He stopped and leaned back in his chair. "Take that sequencing and see what happens."

Adam and Tasha moved quickly to the computers. He redid the simulations and waited for the read out. When it came he turned to Tasha and quickly and silently stopped her reaction with a glance. Again he restarted the simulation. Again they waited. When the screen displayed his answer, confirming the first result he leaned against the desk for support as he let the tension drain.

"Adam," Tasha called to him. She could see the screen but wanted him to tell them.

"It worked," he whispered as he turned to her. He embraced her as he whispered in her ear, "Thank God, it worked."

They all heard Adam's emotional reply and stood in silence for just a moment before they all shouted with joy.

Tasha turned her head on Adam's shoulder as they were in affect yelling in her ear. She whispered back to him as she broke the link, "they're all cheering."

Adam held her tighter until a raspy laugh was heard from the other end of the room. They both released each other and turned to face the Creator.

"My Dear, I believe I will take that trip tomorrow."

"Trip?" she asked.

"Yes. My work on this project is finally finished and I would like to rest. I think some time with Gabriela would be very relaxing." He smiled at the shock on her face.

TBC


	8. Wheels of Change

Disclaimer: I don't one Mutant X.

_Chapter 8 – Wheels of Change_

"You really want to visit grandmother? She'll be so shocked. I think I should call her and warn her first."

"No, I would like to surprise her. She enjoyed the last surprise."

"That was 2 years ago," Tasha reminded. "You're both a little older now."

"Has it really been that long? I had better take 2 dozen flowers." He rose to his feet. "Dinner is long overdue, don't you think? While you get it, I will make my arrangements." He slowly walked out of the lab and into his living quarters.

Tasha turned to go but stopped when Adam grabbed her hand. He held it in both of his as he pulled her closer. "Tasha, I want to thank you. You allowed me to share that success with the team. I wish they could have been here to actually do the procedures on but we'll get to very soon. When we do I want you with us."

"They were so happy, Adam. I wish you could have heard them. Let me get dinner and then afterward maybe you can contact them again. I'm sure they would want to talk to you." She smiled then leaned in to kiss his cheek before turning to go.

At dinner the Creator informed them of his plans for the next day. "You really are going to see her, aren't you?" Tasha asked with some disbelief.

"Of course I am. I think after our success today, I should take a little time for myself. I don't believe there is much time left. I want to share it with the ones who mean the most to me. I am not as heartless and self absorbed as some may think." He smiled at her. "You know I did have a life outside the lab once. It was a very long time ago but I think I can still remember how to have some fun." He was glad to see her happy. He knew that life would really change for her once he passed on and hoped that it would be for the better; though fear of the opposite passed through his mind.

Looking to Adam he continued. "You may have tomorrow to look over which ever files you would like." Glancing over to Tasha he added, "Or you may also take the day off."

Adam looked over at a now blushing Tasha and decided to act. "It would seem that you've already figured out that Tasha and I have feelings for each other. I suppose we haven't been as secretive as we thought." Adam smiled at her. "I would like to ask your permission for her hand. I'm not sure how yet but I'll get her away from here and then I want to marry her."

The Creator finished his meal and put down his fork. "Natasha, is this what you really want."

She looked across the table and into Adam's eyes. How could she ever deny the feelings she has. Without removing her gaze she answered, "More than anything else." Finally looking to her guardian she said, "I love him."

Adam's heart swelled as he heard her declaration for him. He looked up to see the Creator staring hard at him.

"I am not as naïve about the business of this organization as either of you may think." He paused as he watched them look at each other and then back to him with new expressions of concern. "I have known for a long time that the leader has been trying to sway the other members against me. I know who he's convinced into treason and who remain loyal. My work was priority 1. I had to finish it. I knew that you and your team would be able to survive in the meantime. I did not rely on only the information given to me by the leader about what was happening. I have my own lines of information. After having to come here I have had those lines cut but I am not totally without contacts. The leader is still after your team. He will also not commence any other operations until they are dealt with. They are his priority 1 at this point. He does not yet know where they are but he suspects you do. He will try to make you talk."

Both men turned when they heard Tasha gasp. Adam reached over to her and took her hand in his. Squeezing her hand he smiled at her then turned back to the Creator. "My team will get us all out of here. We'll deal with the leader and correct the damage he's done if we can."

"There will be need of many resources when I'm gone. You will find that I am not as trusting as the leader thinks. I did not survive over 3 centuries by blind trust. Over the years I have kept 2 small private libraries. As technology advanced I created files that I locked away from many prying eyes. Find the storage unit within the system called 'Gabriela'." He paused and smiled at the look on Tasha's face. "Over the years I have changed the name to match the one closest to my heart." Sadly he looked down. "There have been a precious few women who have understood and loved me. You'll find them in the files as well." After a brief pause he took a breath and continued. "Knowing the background of the file name you should be able to figure out the password." He smiled as he watched them look to each other in wonder. "You," he answered their wondering. "Typing in 'Adam and Natasha' will bring up information that will take you days just to sort through.

Adam, you must remember that this organization is vast and it needs to be maintained for the betterment of mankind. Eliminating those who are corrupt is not the same as eliminating the Dominion as a whole. Every so often God sees fit to deliver a genius to this Earth. Once here that person develops and begins his work. If his work is beneficial to man it is allowed to better the world. If his motives are evil and self serving, he must be stopped, no matter what his work entails. The reigns of responsibility for this must be passed down with caution and discernment. My time is almost at an end. You will take my place and run the organization as you see fit until you pass it on to your successor."

He stood from the table and moved closer to Natasha. Taking her hand he spoke softly, "I have already told you how I feel about you and Adam. You have my full blessing." He kissed her as she stood to embrace him.

Turning to Adam he said, "I also give you my blessing. Knowing that my daughter will be well cared for and loved is what will give me peace for the rest of the time I have left to me." His look suddenly turned solemn as he continued. "I know you have been in contact with your team." He paused at Adam's look of surprise.

Adam stood sharply. "Does the leader know how?" he asked then turned a concerned look to Tasha.

"No," the Creator answered, "and I think perhaps I would also prefer not to know." He looked suspiciously at Tasha who guiltily looked down. "I suggest they find a way to help you as soon as possible. With my work on this project done the leader might decide to do something sooner rather than later."

"Will you be safe going out tomorrow?" Tasha's concern showed on her face. "How do we know they won't try to do something to you while you're gone? What if they try to hurt Grandmother?"

The Creator embraced her again for surety, "I will have 4 of my most trusted guards with me. I know which are yet loyal and which would betray me. They will not leave the grounds and will keep the house secure. I would not allow any danger near your grandmother. Her home has been secretly under surveillance for many years now. No one will ever harm her." Smiling he kissed her forehead and released her. "I am going to turn in now so I can be fresh for my visit to Gabriela. I would like her to see me at my best." He smiled then turned and left the room calling his 'goodnight' behind him.

Tasha and Adam quickly and quietly cleaned up then went to his room. Once they were safely inside with the door closed she turned to him. "Adam, what are we going to do?"

He could hear the worry in her voice. "Everything will be ok. We'll get out of here and then I'm going to marry you." Adam smiled as he moved to embrace her, trying to take away her concerns. He put one hand in her hair as he kissed her. After a slow meaningful kiss he moved his hand and activated the device behind her ear. "Jesse?"

"Yeah, Adam." Tasha and Adam moved to sit beside one another on his bed.

"How is everyone?"

"Evidently we'll all be just fine, thanks to you."

"I'll actually do the manipulations as soon as I possibly can. It'll be first on my list as soon as we're out of here."

"Adam, the leader told Lexa her time was fast approaching. Do we have anything to worry about?" Jesse asked as he put his arm around her.

"No. If we move and get this done, I'll be out in plenty of time to do the procedure, though she will have to be first."

"Have you been able to get anything yet?"

"Lexa's talked to our contact. We've been able to give him some information I got off the system. His information and that of a few others were marked with orders to find and bring in. We think that they're the ones who suspect the leader rather than conspire with him."

"We have to move quickly. With this project done, the Creator suspects the leader will try to move against him. He's threatened to hurt people if I don't take over and work under his rules. Is Lexa's contact in a safe place? He may be our only hope of help."

"Yes, he is. He told us that he had made preparations for just such a time when the leader would show his true colors. He seems to have been very well resourced and was able to keep up the guise of going to the listed hideout while keeping the true one a secret."

Adam looked at Tasha and smiled. "Jesse, listen. The Creator will be leaving this facility tomorrow. He has a personal guard that is loyal to him but there will only be 4. If the leader intends anything, that will give him the perfect opportunity. I don't think he'll let it pass."

"I'll make contact," Lexa said, "He has guards that are loyal, also. Do you know where he's going?"

Tasha looked at Adam with fear in her eyes. "Adam, what if..."

Adam knew her question. "It's the only way to keep her safe. I'm sure the leader will have him followed in the morning. If they let him get to the house, she'll be in danger. She'll have to be taken to safety. My team won't let anything happen to her." He watched as she nodded in agreement.

"Tasha," Jesse called to her. "Please trust us."

"I do, Jesse," she whispered as Adam realized he'd entered the conversation. "The Creator will be going to visit with my grandmother. They've been friends for many years now. He's just told us that he's had her protected all this time." She looked up as she now spoke to both Jesse and Adam. "If anything happens to him, they may go after her thinking he may have given her information. No matter what, she'll be in danger and can't stay in that house any longer. Please," she begged them, "don't let anything happen to them."

"We won't," both men said.

"Jess, make the contact and get people we can trust to play back-up to his guards from the time he leaves here. You'll have to give out this location but don't reveal how you got it unless you feel you absolutely have to. If there are any leaks I don't want Tasha as a target. You guys, post yourselves near the house. Don't get involved unless you have to. Get your contact to arrange for a safe place for them to go. I don't think your present location will do."

"Adam," Tasha interrupted.

He saw the look in her eye and quickly shut the link. "No, Baby. I don't want them to know anything else. I'll never reveal their location. They'll get us out of here as soon as they can. We'll be ok until they do." He smiled when she nodded then reactivated the link.

"Adam, what's going on?" Brennan demanded.

"Nothing, Brennan. It's ok. You just make sure the Creator and Tasha's grandmother are safe. Get a plan together and get in here as fast as you can but this can't just be a rescue. I think it needs to be a clean sweep. We have to be able to shut the leader down for good."

"Adam, I don't like this," Shalimar voiced her concern.

"This will work, Shal. It has to. Don't worry. Contact Tasha tomorrow when you have something solid to report. In the meantime, I'm going to try to help from this end."

Adam reached up and touched Tasha's head, closing the link. "Don't worry. Everything will work out. We'll get through this and then we'll get married."

She smiled through her fear and asked, "Is that how long I'll have to wait?"

"Wait...for what?" Adam asked curiously.

"Wait for you to kiss me without immediately talking to one of the others. It's beginning to make me feel like making contact with the team is the only reason you kiss me." She smiled at him.

"I don't want to talk to them now," he whispered as he slowly leaned toward her.

She saw the look in his eyes and shivered at the dark desire she saw in them. Soon she felt his hands on her back pulling her tightly against him as he captured her lips with his. She put her hands to his neck and held him as he kissed her deeply. Their kiss remained for many minutes as they just relished the feel of being in each others arms.

When they finally moved apart, she laid her head on his shoulder and clung to him. "I'm worried, Adam."

"I know, Baby." Adam spoke into her hair as he caressed her. "I don't know what'll happen but the guys will be here to get us out. In the meantime, we'll manage." He gently moved her away to look into her eyes. "Listen to me carefully. If anything does begin to happen tomorrow and we get separated, find a safe place to hide and wait. Jesse will be able to track you. He'll find you no matter where you are. They'll keep you safe. Don't be afraid."

"What about the Creator and Grandmother?"

"We have to trust the contact to be loyal. Lexa and Shalimar will be able to spot a trap. There's nothing more we can do."

"And you?"

"I'll be fine," he smiled at her when she looked up at him. "We'll stay together. I'd like to get a look at the files the Creator told us about. Perhaps they can help in some way." Standing and taking her with him he said, "I'll walk you to your room now and you can get changed for bed. I want you to stay with me again. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

After they returned to his room, Adam got in bed next to Tasha and turned out the light. Wrapping his arms around her in the dark he realized just how complete she made his life. He swore to himself that he would get her to safety and then they'd be happy. "Tasha, I want you to know what you've done for me. Without you I wouldn't have survived this. I would have died, crushed and empty. Your love has given me more than I could ever have hoped for." He leaned over to her and kissed her. Moving his body closer to hers he leaned on his arm and pulled her to him. Embracing her, he whispered into her hair, "I want to show you what you mean to me. I want you to feel how much I love you." He slowly and tenderly kissed his way to her lips. As he felt her respond to his kisses he leaned his body on to hers and proceeded to prove his words.  
TBC


	9. Tagged

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X.

_Chapter 9- Tagged_

An early breakfast began their day as they spoke to the Creator about his trip. "Don't you have more than 4 guards who have remained loyal?" Adam asked.

"Yes," the Creator replied. "Not all are here. There are 2 others who will remain here with you. They have orders to protect you both at all costs. The rest were dispersed with the members who remained true to the cause."

"But there are 18 other guards who live here," Tasha added. "That doesn't include the operatives under the leader's control." Worry returned to her face though it never really left her heart.

"Those operatives are rarely called in routinely, though I do know that he called in for 6 last night. They should have already arrived."

"You know they were called in to follow you, don't you?" Adam warned.

"Yes, but don't worry. My guards are more than what they appear." The Creator smiled as he finished his breakfast. "I will be leaving in half an hour. Is there anything you would like me to take to Gabriela for you, My Dear?"

After a brief look at Adam, Tasha nodded. "I would like to write her a note, if that would be alright."

"Of course, but please try not to worry. Everything will be fine," the Creator assured her.

Tasha and Adam returned to her room where she quickly wrote a note to her grandmother. Trying to assure her of safety without invoking fear, she told her she would see her soon. When she turned with the sealed envelope in her hand she saw Adam sitting on her bed, deep in thought. "Adam?"

"I need to talk to Jesse," was all he said, then watched as she complied and opened the link. "Jesse?"

"Yes, Adam, we're here."

"Did contact go smoothly?"

"Yes. The Creator will be shadowed by 8 guards. Did you find anything else in the files?"

"Not yet. The Creator told us that 6 operatives were called in last night. I think they're your target. He also seems to believe his guard can handle them. He said they were more than what they seemed but he didn't explain. Tell your guards to stay back until necessary. We don't want to play our hand too soon. Just get in and get them to safety, asap. Try to keep Mutant X for supervision only. I don't want you compromised."

"We'll handle it. Anything else?" Lexa asked.

"Yeah, the leader is very confident. There are only 18 guards you have to worry about here beside the key players. When your plan goes down 2 loyal guards have orders to protect Tasha. If they survive, you should be able to spot them. There are 2 other main board members who live here. The rest of the people are staff and scientists. My guess is that they're here just to do their jobs."

"Our contact has identified 2 other members who have turned. I pulled their locations from the files you sent. He'll have teams simultaneously go in and take them down. We really shouldn't have any problems on this end." Brennan voice held his confidence.

"Good. The Creator leaves in about 15 minutes. Call Tasha if you need to."

"Be careful, Adam," Shalimar warned.

"Don't worry, Shal. I'll be back soon," Adam smiled and watched as Tasha closed the link. "Let's deliver your note and get to those files." He held her hand as they walked back to the lab.

After the Creator left, Adam and Tasha settled in front of a terminal at a desk to find the files the Creator mentioned. As they were just about to key in the password 4 guards came into the lab unannounced. Adam stood quickly and positioned himself in front of Tasha. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"You have to come with us. The leader wants to talk to you," one guard explained snidely.

Adam turned and silently looked into Tasha's eyes. He could see the fear and smiled as he touched her arm. "Don't worry," he whispered then turned to leave the lab. Once out in the hall, Adam noticed a guard standing by the elevator. Turning he saw one stationed by the stairs. He prayed that for Tasha's sake they were the 2 who were there to protect her. He also hoped she would do as he told her and...hide.

The leader smiled as Adam walked in. "Dr. Kane, how good of you to grant my request for a meeting."

Adam smirked then replied, "I have work to do. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on the success of your latest project. I was pleased to hear that after so long it was completed. I was also pleased that the Creator decided to take some time to himself. He has been under a great deal of stress lately."

"Drop the false concern. You and I both know you only care about the work. Now that it's done, what do you want?"

"I want to congratulate you. After today you will be the new head scientist of the Dominion. I have decided to give you a promotion." He watched as Adam remained stoic.

"I told you before, I won't work for you."

"Yes, you will. You see, I know that you've been in contact with your team. Since you seem so determined to keep in contact with them, I've decided to bring them here. Perhaps they will give you incentive to work."

"Your goons don't compare to my team. Besides, you'll never find them."

"I won't have to find them. You'll tell me where they are; consciously or not." The leader glared at him. "I have my ways. You have no choice any longer. Call it the cost of you promotional package." He turned to the guards, "Take him. When you're done get him to Dr. Simone."

Adam furrowed his brow as he tried to process everything that was said. He was pulled out the door and taken back to the interrogation room.

Tasha was alone with her worries for an hour. She couldn't stand it any longer. She peeked out into the hall and saw the two men guarding the exits. She's always had free roam of the building. She decided to try to make it to the ground level. With her heart beating wildly in her chest she approached the elevator. She watched as the guard looked to his companion then back to her and stepped in her way. "What is the meaning of this?" She tried to act as normal as possible. "Let me pass," she demanded.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Stanos. We have orders to guard the exits and not let you pass."

"What? Who gave such orders? I have always been allowed to carry out my duties anywhere necessary." She put her hands on her hips in emphasis.

"The orders are from my leader, Dr. At this time we can not let you pass." The guard remained at attention and turned to look straight ahead.

Tasha turned and went back to the lab. _ These men don't seem to be like the others. Could they be the ones the Creator spoke of? _She went back inside and tried to keep occupied as she waited for Adam to return.

After a half an hour of refusing to tell the location of his team and enduring various methods of coercion, Adam was left alone in the room. Bruises were already forming on his body. His back was beaten and his sides shocked repeatedly. Cuts were on his wrists from the restraints he wore. Still working under the rule to not let his injuries show, the interrogators never touched his face. Weak and breathing raggedly, Adam watched as the guards returned with someone in a lab coat. His eyes widened when he saw the man take a syringe from his pocket and raise it to Adam's neck. Before he got the chance to question, he was unconscious.

Tasha waited for another hour. She knew something was wrong from the beginning but tried to be strong. After 2 hours her resolve was almost gone. She was worried about what Adam was being put through. He would have been back long ago if it were truly just a meeting. They both knew it wasn't when he left. Now she was in tears. Trying not to panic, she remembered Jesse telling her that even if she was just scared she could call him. He had a very soothing voice. She'd become accustom to it now that she'd heard it so many times in their contacts. Hesitating, she thought about what she would be interrupting. He was supposed to be supervising the protection of the Creator and her grandmother. She didn't want to distract him from his job but this was important. Adam had been gone too long. His team needed to know.

She moved to a remote corner of the lab and opened the link. Whispering she called his name. "Jesse?"

"Tasha?" He heard the link open. He was sure he heard her voice but she didn't respond. "Tasha, are you ok?"

"Jesse," she began, "I'm sorry but I'm really scared."

"It's ok, Tasha. We're all here. Tell us what's happened."

"Shortly after the Creator left this morning, guards came and took Adam to a meeting with the leader. Jesse, that was over 2 hours ago. I'm afraid of what they're doing to him. The leader knows he's been in contact with you."

Fear and suspicion gripped the team. "Tasha, does he know how?" Jesse knew that if the leader did then this was a set up call. He suddenly wasn't sure he could trust it. Looking to Brennan he saw the same concern in his eyes.

"We don't think so. The Creator suspected they would try to make Adam talk. If they knew about me, wouldn't they have taken me, instead?"

"Maybe..." was all she heard Brennan say.

Gasping with realization she continued. "Oh no. You think this is a forced call." She whispered. "Please, you have to believe me." She began to cry. "They took Adam and left me guarded on this level. I tried to leave but they have a guard posted at each exit." She suddenly brightened with an idea. "I know. Listen. I suspect the guards in the hall to be the ones who were to protect me. You have to know I wouldn't jeopardize the safety of Adam or the Creator by revealing these guards. Jesse, please," she begged.

"All right, Tasha. I'm sorry. We can't be too careful." He looked around to the others who all nodded. "We believe you. Don't worry about Adam. He's strong. They won't really hurt him if they want him to work for them. When they bring him back tell him to call in. Try not to worry. I have a job for you while you wait. I want you to get into the Creator's computer and pull the hard drive. Can you do that?"

"Yes, but why?"

"I set up a feed from the Dominion system to ours and can access the operational data but the scientific information is not in this system. I suspected that the Creator had his own internal system."

"He does. To get all the information here you would need all the storage units as well. But he told Adam and me about other areas he's kept information over the years. He didn't tell us where they were but told us how to find them."

"Ok, I just don't want anything destroyed if we can help it. Get what you can and keep it with you. We'll let you know what we can as the day goes on."

"Thanks, Jesse." She may not have been any less worried but now she had something else to focus her mind on. She was getting out and she had to pack the things they would all need. In her room she found a large shoulder bag which would do very nicely.

After another half hour Adam was dragged into the lab. She watched in horror as he collapsed to the floor when the guards released him. They left and she rushed to his side. "Adam, what did they do to you?" She helped him to a chair and began to remove his shirt. He remained quiet as she got the dermal regenerator and worked to heal his wounds. After healing his sides and back she went to get a wash cloth for his wrists. As she cleaned and healed them she was aware of his intense stare on her. Something was wrong she could feel it. "Adam, please tell me. What did they do?"

"They questioned me. They want my team. I held out as long as I could but then I passed ou..." He stopped mid sentence and looked at her with shock as he remembered.

"Adam, what is it? What's wrong?" She watched as he stood and took her hand then moved to the desk. Looking over his shoulder as he wrote she read, _'Injection' _and _'Scan me. Thought probe?'_ She nodded her head and spoke as she led him to the bio bed.

"I'm ok," he spoke. "I told them I won't work for them."

"As long as you're ok," she said in as calm a manner as she could muster, "the Creator left notes for you to review." She tapped the keys and the scan started. "I found them on his desk with instructions." She turned to see the results as Adam quickly came up behind her. "I guess he doesn't really want you to have a day off." She turned to Adam with fear in her eyes as she finished the scan.

Adam stepped closer to the computer and began working. "I guess not," he continued her conversation. "If I finish quickly perhaps you and I can get an early dinner." The wait for the information was short. In only a matter of seconds the computer revealed that no brain functions were probed. Then a light blinked indicating the evidence of a foreign object introduced to the body. A small device was found by the scan to be in Adam's neck. Readouts indicated that it was an audio transmitter and locator. Adam sat and lowered his head for her to inspect the small incision that would have otherwise gone unnoticed. "Let's have a look at the notes and we'll see how long this will take." He led her back to the desk where he wrote again. _'Monitoring my speech and tracer if I escape or they let me escape.'_ He looked up at her. The fear in her eyes broke his heart. He touched her face and shook his head. Leaning in he kissed her very gently and hugged her close. Moving to write again he handed her the note pad. _'Go to your room. Tell Jesse.'_ He smiled when she kissed him again then picked up her bag and left the lab. He returned to the computer to further examine the device they gifted him with.

TBC


	10. Time's Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X.

_Chapter 10 – Time's Up_

In her room she sat on her bed and opened the link. "Jesse," she whispered.

"Yes, Tasha."

"Jesse, Adam's back."

"Is he ok?" Shalimar asked quickly.

"I healed the flesh wounds with a dermal regenerator. He's physically ok but they injected him with a sedative then implanted a device. It picks up his speech and has a tracker."

"Nice. You have a matching set." Brennan replied.

"Ignore him." Jesse smiled. "Don't worry. I'll just talk to you from now on. You just write notes back and forth. Everything will be fine. Don't worry. We were just contacted. Your grandmother's house is being surveyed by the 6 operatives you warned us about. We have a group of 12 watching them. As soon as they begin to move, we'll get them. When the situation is secure, the plan is to move in to get you. We'll be there soon and you won't have to worry about the device."

"Jesse, please hurry. I don't know what else might happen if they take Adam again." She pleaded with him.

"We won't give them the chance," Shalimar vowed.

Tasha wrote her note and went back to Adam. When she walked into the lab he was furiously pushing buttons and didn't hear her enter. She called to him gently to get his attention.

When Adam saw her in the room he began to shake his head. He wrote a note quickly and stepped away as soon as she took it from him.

Frowning, she met his eyes. She saw him point to the note. When she read it, she froze with fear. Tears came quickly as she put her note to him on the computer. Seeing him motion her away she slowly stepped back.

"I'm getting hungry. Maybe you could get us something to eat," he said desperate to get her out of the room. Seeing her shake her head in refusal he took the note pad and wrote again.

When he held it out to her she stepped closer and took it. _'Go to your room and wait for Jesse,'_ she read. Again refusing she stepped closer to him only to see him step away. She wrote on the paper and held it out to him. When he stepped closer to take it she lunged into his arms and held him tight. Refusing to let him push her away she silently cried on his shoulder.

Heartbroken, Adam gave up and held her tightly. When she looked up at him, he kissed her deeply. When he moved again he wrote and held her as she read. Kissing her again he smiled when she moved away and followed his instructions. Almost out the door, he saw her stop abruptly. When her hand went to her hair he knew it must be Jesse.

Tasha turned quickly to see Adam waiting. She cupped her hands to her mouth and whispered, "Just a minute, Jess." She mouthed a short _'I love you,'_ to Adam then turned and quickly left the lab. As soon as the door closed behind her she answered Jesse, willing to take the gamble that the guards were really her protection. "Jesse, move quickly, please," she pleaded. "The device in Adam's neck is booby trapped. He thinks the leader has a remote that causes a spring loaded knife to cut into his spinal cord." She watched as the guards didn't move.

"Tasha, we're only about 3 minutes to move in time. Hide so they can't use you against us. We'll get to Adam, I promise. When it's all clear we'll find you."

"All right, Jesse, but hurry, please." Instead of going to her room she turned in the hall and went to another door a few feet away.

The operatives began to move in on the small house. Expecting to deal with the 4 guards who were in the yard, they were surprised by the dozen that quickly converged on them from behind.

Seeing the battle begin, 3 of the men on the yard moved to stand before their commander at the front door. With only a nod of his head they all entered the house and locked the door behind them. Quickly passing through the house they found the Creator and his female companion seated at the kitchen table. "My apologies, Creator. It has begun."

"Gabriela, My Dear, for your safety we must leave."

"Your visits get shorter each time. Perhaps next time I'll only have to make you coffee." She smiled at him but he knew she was worried.

"I will not leave you this time." He stood and took her hand as she, too, stood. "I'm afraid you will not be rid of me so easily." He led her into the living room where the rest of his guard was waiting. "Do not be afraid. I will let no harm come to you." He pulled her into his embrace as he nodded to the commander.

Gabriela held him tightly as she saw the 4 guards encircle them and clasp hands. She closed her eyes and buried her face into his shoulder. When again she heard him speak she lifted her head and opened her eyes.

"Gabriela, My Dear, it's ok. Look around you."

She saw that she was in the middle of a lab surrounded by many men and women. Some looked to be doctors, others guards like the ones in her home; still others in suits and one man in a wheelchair.

This man approached slowly. "Creator, welcome." He lifted a hand of instruction.

"Thank you." The Creator sat as a wheelchair was brought for him and another for the woman at his side. "Please, sit, My Dear." He took her hand then turned back to the man. "This is the Lady Gabriela. She is to be given every respect and courtesy."

The man in the wheelchair bowed his head. "It is an honor, ma'am. We will make every effort to see to your comfort."

"Thank you," she said.

"Is the altercation at the house over?" the Creator asked.

"Not yet. However, objectives 3 and 4 were taken with minimal resistance."

"Very good. What of Mutant X?"

"They made entrance a few moments ago."

"Do they have the back up they need?"

"Yes, they had a small army of operatives at their command. There will be no problems."

"Very good. Then let's proceed with the scans. I wish to rest." He turned when Gabriela reached out to touch his arm. "Don't worry. We were teleported here by my guards. The doctors will just check and make sure there are no adverse affects of our travel."

Gabriela sat quietly as the doctors worked. When they were satisfied with the results, the Creator and the Lady were escorted to their suite. Once inside with the door locked she turned to him. He sat on a couch and saw the look in her eyes. "Please tell me what's going on."

"There have been some changes in my organization. Some of the men I had on the board decided they wanted to run things their way instead of mine. We are in the process of firing them."

"Where is Natasha? Is she safe?" Fear and worry were in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I left 2 more of my guards with specific orders to keep her safe. I expect we will be seeing her soon."

"You mentioned Mutant X. Is Adam with her as well?"

"Yes. When I left this morning they were both in my lab. Now put your head down and rest with me. I am very tired." He put his arm around her and drew her close as he rested his head back.

Mutant X split up, each taking with them a contingent of Dominion operatives. Each group had a different objective as they worked their way through the building and to Adam. Shalimar was to take out the guards stationed at various points in the building. Brennan was to secure the doctors and civilian workers. Lexa's job was sweetest to her. She was to apprehend, if possible, the rebel members in league with the leader. Jesse was to find the main control center and the leader.

Brennan found his detail well able to handle the workers once they were confronted. He left them and went in search of Adam.

Shalimar also found that with the number of men they were given, this base didn't stand a chance. She also went hunting for her friends.

Lexa ordered the capture of the man who refused to give up. He was determined to beat the odds and get out but was only met with odds that left him dead.

Dominique was in her study when Lexa kicked the door in. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Oh, just one of your little experiments wanted to say 'Hi'." Lexa watched as Dominique drew a gun and began to aim. Shooting a laser, Lexa hit the woman in the chest just as she pulled the trigger. The gun jerked when the woman was hit and the bullet went over Lexa's head. Walking over to ensure she wasn't going to get up again, Lexa shook her head. "Goodbye." She left the men to the clean up protocol and went to join her team.

As Shalimar and Brennan walked down a hall, the elevators signaled. They each stood to one side as they waited for the doors to open and reveal its occupant. When Lexa walked through they all were startled then relaxed their defenses. "My, my, aren't we all jumpy these days?" Lexa smirked as she began to walk down the hall ahead of them.

Tasha was in a storage closet and tried to keep as still as possible in the cramped area. She began to hear gunfire in the building and heard the alarms blare before they were turned off. She prayed that Adam was still alright. She kept pushing away visions of herself walking back into the lab and finding Adam dead on the floor. She began hearing doors open and close and froze when she heard her name being called.

"Dr. Stanos, come out. Please, Doctor. We are to take you to your grandmother and the Creator."

The guards in the hall didn't attack when they heard her talking to Jesse, but they could have just been biding their time. They knew there was no way for her to get off the level. Now with all the panic, she didn't know who to trust.

"Jesse, where are you, Man?" Brennan called out.

"Brennan, I'm still in the control center. The leader isn't here. I just finished setting up a link to our computers. All this info should feed right there."

"Good, we're on the way to find Adam. The leader may already be there."

"Are both girls with you?"

"Relax, Jesse," Lexa said. "You really have to get over this 'protect the women' thing."

"I thought my being old fashioned was one of the things you loved about me." He smiled as he made his way down the hall. He began to think about another woman and decided to check on her too. "Tasha, are you still safe?"

Tasha jumped when she heard his voice. "Jesse? Oh Jesse, they're trying to find me. I'm hiding but they're close."

The guards heard the murmuring and narrowed in on the closet. Trying the door they found it was locked. "Dr. Stanos, please. We have to get you out of here. I know you're scared but you have to trust us."

Jesse could hear the conversation through the link. "Tasha, I don't know if they are who they say they are. Stay put. We'll be there in a minute." He began to run. "Brennan,"

"We heard. Meet you there." They all raced to get to her before anything could happen.

Tasha sat scared, thinking about Adam as the guards on the outside tried to break in the closet door.

After a few good pushes with their shoulders the door opened and revealed the frightened girl in a corner. "Dr. Stanos, please. We don't want you to be afraid of us."

"No, get away," she screamed.

"Tasha!" Brennan yelled as they turned the corner and saw the men pulling her to her feet.

"Get away from her," Jesse ordered.

"Stay back," a guard warned. Instantaneously they began to shimmer and fade from view.

Mutant X rushed their position but was too late. They were gone. "Tasha?" Jesse tried. He heard nothing.

"They were teleporters," Lexa offered. "They could have taken her anywhere."

"Tasha?" Jesse tried again feeling more desperate.

"Jesse?" Tasha turned and whispered. "I'm sorry. It seems I'm ok. These must have been the Creator's guards. I'm on a base with one of the other board members. He said the Creator and Grandmother are here as well."

"Which board member?" Lexa asked. "He might be lying."

"It's the man in the wheelchair," she whispered.

Relief played on their faces. "Ok, I think you're safe," Jesse conceded.

"Jesse, find Adam. Please let me know as soon as you do. I left him in the main lab."

"We're on it." They all turned and began checking doors. When they found the lab, they entered slowly. They knew the leader was still not accounted for.

Adam was standing in the middle of the lab. He met their eyes as they walked in but didn't say anything.

"Adam..." relief was clear in Shalimar's voice. She began to move toward him when she saw him hold up his hand to stop her. "Adam...what is it? What's wrong?"

"It seems that I underestimated you." The leader walked in through a door at the other side of the lab. He held a gun which he had trained on their position. "I'm not sure how you were able to get enough information to infiltrate this base but I suspect you had a little inside help." He glanced to Adam then back to the others. "No matter. I will just initiate cleanup and move on from here." He remained calm as he spoke.

"You'll never make it out of here alive if you hurt Adam." Shalimar vowed.

TBC


	11. Adversary

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X.

_Chapter 11 - Adversary_

"Miss Fox, I really think you should step back slowly." When she didn't move he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. "This is a remote which will trigger the tracker I had implanted into your precious Adam's neck. I had intended to let him escape and have him lead us to you. Since you so kindly delivered yourself, I have no further use for it, except as a method of putting an end to one of our longest running experiments." He saw Brennan take a small step forward and held up the remote to show his finger on the trigger. "I see you care as little for this clone as I do. That could be a good thing. After I have the Creator stabilize you, perhaps he can add some modifications and you can join my organization."

Brennan and Shalimar both moved back as Jesse put his hand out and held Lexa's shoulder. "We'll never join you. Your organization is shut down." Lexa stated. "We've initiated our own cleanup and you're the last piece of trash to be thrown away."

"Highly unlikely. It's a shame, really. You all have so much potential. Now you'll never see it fulfilled. After I shut down this project," he pointed the gun at Adam, "I'll write off your files and move on. I'm sure I'll find others with your abilities, who will be more willing to cooperate." When Lexa tried to move, he pointed the gun back at her. "I think, Miss Pierce, that you should have your hands occupied right now." He move closer to Adam and kept the device in his hand pointed at him. "You've let yourself become attached to Mutant X in your recent stay with them. Perhaps he's not your first choice but I think that you and Mr. Mulwray should share an affectionate embrace."

"What?" she looked incredulously at him.

"Do it!" he ordered and watched as they moved closer to one another.

Without thought for themselves they embraced. Brennan pulled her closer as he spoke. "He's trying to make sure we don't try to shoot at him."

"Very good, Mr. Mulwray. Now Miss Fox, if you please, there is a variety of tapes on the shelf. Kindly wrap them securely so they can't take their hands off each other."

"You're sick, you know that?" Shalimar spat as she slowly moved to comply. When she was done and there was no chance of Brennan or Lexa using their hands without hurting the other, Shalimar threw the remaining tape on the floor and glared at the leader.

"Very good. Now, you, Dr. Kane..." he smiled as Adam glared at him. "Stand with your precious team. It will be so much nicer for you all to go at the same time. And easier for me," he sneered. He watched as Adam slowly crossed the floor, stepping back and never taking his eyes off the leader. He saw Shalimar reach her hand out to touch him. "Yes, very good idea, Miss Fox. I think you should embrace each other as well." He watched as Adam pulled Shalimar to him. And if you so much as twitch out of his arms, you'll watch him die in yours."

In this past year not a day went by that Adam didn't think about his team. He loved them all. He tried to remember all the good times they had as they lived and worked together. He longed to be close to them again. Now with Shalimar in his arms he felt a measure of relief. He knew how strong she was and that she wouldn't hesitate to spend her last breath to protect them all. He also knew that for all her strength and bravery she still craved protection and reassurance. When she first came to live in Sanctuary, she often came to him for the security she could find in his arms. She looked up to him and trusted him and in her he found the daughter he never had. After she found out that he was alive, she wanted to run into his arms to feel that security again but was never given the chance. Now, though he saw the bravery she was putting forth, Adam could feel the need in her arms. He held her tenderly and securely. When she looked up at him, he smiled at her. For a brief moment they shared the comfort they used to have and it gave them the strength to turned back defiantly to the leader.

"Now, Mr. Kilmartin, I have a job for you as well. First, tape them together. Before I dispose of you and leave, I would like you to collect the storage units holding the notes and projects the Creator worked on. There are 5, I believe, kept in a vault behind that picture. The Creator and his little nurse are the only ones with the combination but I think you should be able to get in.

Shalimar felt Adam tense at the reference to Tasha. She looked up and saw the anger reflecting from his eyes.

Jesse finished then stepped to the front of his group and put his hands out. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but they're not in there. Tasha already took them."

"I don't believe you. Open it," he ordered then watched as Jesse moved into position. Lowering his arms he waited.

"Alright, but I already warned you." Jesse moved to the wall and took down the picture and massed his fist. Punching through the thick, solid metal door, he grunted with the pain of each punch.

Lexa put her head into Brennan's chest as she heard his pain. Brennan pulled her close in comfort. Adam did the same for Shalimar.

When the locking mechanism was destroyed, Jesse pulled the door from the wall revealing an empty hole.

"Well," the leader straightened, "it would seem that I have added incentive for my next contact with the lovely Dr. Stanos."

Shalimar heard Adam's heart begin to pound. "She's safe," she whispered to him.

Brennan and Lexa began to walk closer and stood behind Shalimar. Brennan turned and nodded his confirmation as he heard what Shalimar said.

Adam smiled gratefully as he again held her closer then turned to the leader. "You'll never find her," he said to his back.

The leader turned at the sudden information. In his rage he spat, "I think I will, and when I do I'll teach her the difference between you and a real man."

With the leader distracted, Jesse took the door, still in his hands and threw it at him. It hit his legs and knocked him to the ground. Everyone watched as the gun went off but remained in his hand; the bullet flying over their heads. In his fall the device in his other hand was dropped. Jesse moved in all the confusion and was behind Adam in a flash. As Shalimar watched the leader try to find the device and re-aim the gun she yelled, "Jesse, the tracker!"

Jesse saw the leader reach for the device on the floor. He knew there was no way he could get to it in time. Looking back at Adam's neck he ordered, "Adam, exhale!" With his left hand, massed and holding Adam's head down so he couldn't move, Jesse phased his right hand and put his fingers into the incision. Concentrating on every sensation he located what he hoped was the tracker, phased it and withdrew it from Adam's body.

At that very second, the leader pressed the button on the remote. The blade sprung and cut into Jesse's hand.

As Jesse yelled in pain, Brennan closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to push Lexa back. When he opened his eyes he grunted with the exertion then closed his eyes again.

The leader tried to raise the gun to shoot again but was caught with an electrical blast he didn't expect.

Wonder had crossed everyone's face as their mouths all dropped open. Brennan slowly opened his eyes and saw them all looking at him. There attention was taken when the leader groaned and reached again for the gun.

"Shalimar," Adam whispered. He watched as she looked up at him with golden eyes and a knowing smile. With little effort she pushed her arms apart and ripped the tape holding them. She turned and was about to attack the leader when Adam stopped her with a touch to her arm as he quickly moved past her.

The leader had just gotten his hand on the gun as Adam dove over him. They struggled and rolled on the ground as they fought for control. The leader was not nearly as in shape as Adam was but he did have the gun. The team watched as the entire fight took only a few seconds.

They all jumped when they heard the gun go off and saw the men fall still on the floor with the leader on top. "Adam," they yelled in unison. Their hearts sank as the leader began to move. Shalimar rushed in and pulled at his body, throwing him against the far wall she turned to attack.

"Shalimar," she heard whispered to her. In fear she turned back and looked at Adam as he began to sit up. "he's dead, already. Save your energy."

She fell beside Adam and embraced him. "Adam, thank God." He held her as she began to cry.

Jesse walked up to Brennan and Lexa. "Do you think you can give me my girl back now?" he asked as he phased the tape holding them.

"I don't know." Brennan smiled at Lexa. "I'm starting to get used to her." He winked at her as she smiled up at him. Together they stepped back and let the tape fall when Jesse released it. They moved to help Adam and Shalimar stand.

"Jesse," Adam moved to get the supplies he needed to heal Jesse's hand. Not finding the dermal regenerator, he applied a cream and bandage. As he worked he looked at Brennan. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," Brennan smiled as he pulled Shalimar closer to him.

"Where did that come from, Man? You've never done that before." Jesse looked to him.

"Are you mutating, again?" Adam asked with concern.

"No, it's something I've been playing with since the last mutation. It's weak and I haven't been able to really do anything with it. That's the first time I actually shot that far. I guess with my hands full," he smiled at Lexa, "it found another outlet." He smiled as they all chuckled. It felt good to be a team again.

"Lexa, are you feeling alright?" Adam finished with Jesse and moved to look into her eyes.

Fear began to show as she looked from Adam to Jesse. "I feel fine...I think"

"Adam," Jesse's concern was clear, "do we have time?"

"Yes, but not much. Where's Tasha? You said she was safe."

"She is," Jesse assured him as he adjusted his ring for open communication. "Tasha?" Jesse called to her.

"Jesse, thank God. I was so worried. Please, Jess. Please tell me Adam's all right." Her voice was strained.

"Would you believe it if I told you, myself?" Adam smiled.

"Oh, Adam," she whispered.

"Baby, listen. Did you take all the storage units including the information on the manipulations?"

"Yes, I have them with me." She looked at the bag she'd laid on the table.

"Find Lexa's contact, the man in the wheelchair." He watched as Lexa held up her phone. "Tell him to call Lexa's phone, I want to talk to him."

"Yes, Adam."

In a matter of moments, Lexa's phone rang. She answered it and gave it to Adam. "Hello,"

"Adam, I am pleased to know you survived. Is the leader...dealt with?"

"Thank you and yes. Do you have the Creator and Tasha's grandmother in safety?"

"Yes, they have suffered no ill affects from the activity of the day."

"Good. My team and I need to get to a lab. I have work I need to do and I need the information Tasha has to do it."

"This facility has everything you'll need. I will have an escort sent for you immediately."

"Thank you." Adam returned Lexa's phone and explained they had to wait for a ride. They moved up to the main level and waited in the buildings main lobby. They watched as teams began their cleanup. Brennan assigned the commander who came in with him, charge of all operatives in the building.

When the doors opened, Adam stood as he saw Tasha walk through. She stopped when she saw him and froze as her emotions wildly collided in her mind. As Adam stepped forward and opened his arms to her she ran to him and fell into his embrace. He held her close as she cried into his shoulder. Feeling her tears subside he moved to look into her eyes. "You shouldn't have come. It's still too dangerous."

"It's never too dangerous, as long as we're together." She gazed at him, seeing his proud smile and then felt as he pulled her into a deep kiss. When he pulled away she was slightly embarrassed as his team came up to welcome her into their fold.

TBC


	12. Family Ties

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X.

_Chapter 12 – Family Ties _

Walking into the new base, Lexa saw her contact coming to meet them. "So, this is where you hang out."

He smiled at her then turned to Adam. "The Creator is in his suite. He's asked that you be brought to him as soon as you get in."

Nodding, Adam looked at the rest. "Tasha," he removed his arm from around her back and took her hand. "Take them to the lab and get the information installed and ready. I'll be there as soon as I'm done." He looked at the contact who with a wave of his hand called someone to guide them.

They watched as the team entered an elevator and the doors closed. "Will you follow me, please?" the man led.

Adam was escorted to a door then left in silence to enter alone. Inside, the Creator sat with Gabriela by his side.

"Adam, come in and meet the Lady Gabriela. My Dear, this is Adam." He watched as Adam took her hand and kissed it. "We will have much work to do in the days to come. Periodically there arises the need to make changes in the organization. This was one of those times. We will have meetings to oversee and projects to view. You and I will discuss the best method of advancement as you prepare to take control. Do you have any questions now?"

Adam looked at the couple before him. There were a million questions in his mind; many things he worried about. First and foremost was his team. "I'm sure we'll have time for questions as we work. Right now my team is waiting for me."

The Creator smiled as he looked to the woman by his side. "And what of Tasha? Is she part of your team now?"

Adam's expression grew very serious. "She's more than part of the team. She's part of me. I want to marry her as soon as possible."

After only a short silence, and a smile from Gabriela the older man nodded, "Very well, Adam. Go to the lab. I will be there to see the results of the manipulations." He watched as Adam turned to go. "Be careful with Brennan, do the manipulation manually." He smiled as Adam turned and nodded gratefully then left the room.

Gabriela waited for the door to close then let out a small giggle.

Looking to her with a raised brow he asked, "What is so amusing?"

"I'm just realizing what has captivated my granddaughter so. I see that you have always been a very handsome man."

"You flatter me, Madame. Though Adam and I resemble in feature, his life has produced a different man."

"You're very proud of him. I can see that. Why does he give you pause?"

Looking into her eyes for a long moment, he saw that which he'd always known. "You truly know me too well, don't you? Forgive me for taking this long to bring us together." He leaned in and kissed her gently. "I have kept a very close eye on Adam. His character is strong and his loyalty unshakable once focused. I hope he will come to understand what my life has been about. He will make a better leader than I am and I could not have asked for a better son."

"What of his team?"

"They're part of what makes his life more complete than mine. To him, they are more family than team. Perhaps in time, we can all be family." He smiled as she embraced him.

In the lab, Jesse stood with his good hand on Lexa's shoulder. Brennan had his arm around Shalimar as they all waited for Adam to arrive.

Tasha checked the computer system and tried to install the hard drive she had marked as the most recently updated. Not having much luck she noticed Jesse walk up behind her. "I can disconnect them easily. Putting them back is the problem."

Jesse smiled at her and instinctively reached for the drive. When he remembered his hand he stopped and looked at it. "Maybe I better just talk you through it."

Tasha shook her head as she stood up. "I have a better idea." She went back to her bag and removed the regenerator. Holding it up, she smiled. "I know I can handle this job." She took his outstretched hand and removed the bandage. Activating the device, she let it work. When the hand was completely healed she smiled and asked, "How's that?"

Jesse flexed his hand and smiled. "That feels great. It's different from the regenerator I had at Sanctuary. When we're done here I want a look at it." He quickly kissed her cheek and took the hard drive from her. With in moments he had it connected and the computer booted up. With a wave of his hand he offered her the keyboard.

"Do we have everything we need?" Adam asked as he walked in the door.

They all turned as he approached. Tasha finished keying in the commands and then turned to see him smiling at her. "Everything is right here. We should run a quick holo-test just to make sure the rest of the systems are up and ready."

"Good idea. Let's redo the test we did on Lexa's DNA." He watched as Tasha followed his instructions then turned to see the image appear before him. He worked the manipulations through on the computer and watched the holo image change and settle into place as the computer read success in realignment. Turning to Lexa he smiled and pointed to the chair. "Ok, are you ready?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." Lexa made herself comfortable in the chair then smiled as she looked at Jesse. _ God, please let this work. I want to make up for all the trouble and torment I gave him. I really do love him. _She put her head back and closed her eyes trying to steady her beating heart.

Adam and Tasha worked in practiced sync as they moved from one manipulation to the next and continually checked the readouts for any indication of trouble. After about 5 minutes of feeling the nervous tension build as they worked, the manipulations were done and they stepped back to wait for the final readout.

Not hearing any more key tapping made Lexa open her eyes. "Is it...over?" Her voice was full of hesitation.

"Just waiting for the final results," Adam met her eyes and smiled. When he turned back to the monitor he found what he'd hoped for. "I hope you guys learned to get along this past year. We'll have to deal with her for a long time now." He turned and put his arms around Tasha.

She felt him embrace her and could feel the slight tremble in his hold. Doing the manipulations in tests was one thing but now actually doing them on the person was something entirely different. She could imagine the joy he was feeling at finally being able to help those who meant so much to him.

Jesse moved in quickly and took Lexa into his arms. When he looked at her he could see tears in her eyes. He knew she had at last opened up completely and accepted her role as part of team, no...part of the family. He kissed her tenderly as the rest joined around them to show their love and excitement.

Shalimar waited for Jesse to move aside and hugged her. "I'm glad I won't be losing friend," she whispered.

Lexa sniffed as she hugged Shalimar back. She was finally really being accepted.

Brennan hugged and kissed her. "I think we can find a way to get along, don't you?" He smiled when she playfully punched his arm.

Adam moved closer and touched her arm as she rose from the chair. He remembered how she reacted when he showed up at Sanctuary. He really wanted her to trust him again, like she had so many years ago.

Lexa turned to him. With a million thoughts running through her mind she couldn't find it in her to still be mad at him. They would talk later and work out issues. Right now she just smiled and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered.

He hugged her closer then moved away and smiled as he saw her move into Jesse's arms. Turning to Shalimar he waved at the chair. "Let's see what we can do with feral DNA."

When she was comfortable he moved back to the computer and noticed Tasha had already brought up the information he needed. He glanced gratefully at her when she turned and caught his eye. Reading the screen he commented, "oh yeah, the behavior modifications, we'll just have to learn to deal."

"Hey," Shal protested.

Everyone laughed as they watched her relax and the processes begin. Again waiting for the process and the results raised tension but everyone was reassured as Lexa's procedure was successful.

Adam turned and stepped over to the chair. Putting a hand on her shoulder he watched as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I, for one, will be glad to be back home with you; no matter where home turns out to be."

Reaching up and embracing him she just cried into his shoulder. Releasing him she turned to find Brennan smiling at her. She knew there was more than joy in his eyes as he kissed her then moved aside for the others. She hugged Lexa and kissed Jesse as he helped her up from the chair.

They all turned to Brennan and watched as he took the hint and sat down.

Adam patted his shoulder and turned back to the computers. "This is going to take longer but I don't want you to worry. I have to do the manipulations by hand. The computer can't work the process slow enough to not miss the stabilization point. Ok, here we go." He turned to Tasha, whose smile reassured him and he nodded his consent to begin.

Shalimar moved back to stand with Jesse as they watched and waited.

Time seemed to travel slowly. Adam worked intently as Tasha helped wherever she could. The only time Adam turned from his work was to see the Creator walk into the lab with the Lady Gabriela on his arm. He nodded at the couple then turned back to his work. After a few more minutes Adam stepped away from the computer. He turned to hold Tasha's hand as they awaited the results.

As the wait seemed longer than need be, Adam began to feel concerned. He moved back to the computer just as Brennan's body began to quake.

"Adam?" Shalimar fought to keep her voice controlled. "Adam, what's happening?"

Adam checked the scans as Tasha ran to Brennan's side. "He's going into shock." He changed the computer scans and moved to Brennan's side with a hand scanner. "The manipulations aren't working." He ran back to the computer to check the rescans. "His particular DNA patterns aren't the same as the electric elemental we used in the tests. It must have been his last mutation. It must have put him beyond her to such a degree that necessitates a more varied manipulation."

Jesse put both arms around Shalimar as he held her close and turned to meet Lexa's worried eyes with his own concern.

"Adam, he's going into arrest," Tasha called out as she worked to restabilize his condition.

"No, Adam, please do something," Shalimar choked back the tears to speak.

The Creator left the side of the lady on his arm and moved toward the holo image. "Adam, give me direct control. Link the imager to function directly with his DNA. Tasha, set the monitor and get out of the way." His commands were strong and his demeanor sure.

It only took moments for his instruction to be carried out. Tasha moved back to stand with her grandmother as Adam moved to the Creator's side. Brennan's body still quaked but not with the force of full arrest. The quiet in the room was thick as everyone poured their energies out to their friend.

A moment later the computer Tasha had set to monitor vital stats began to blare a warning. Brennan's heart rate had dropped to a dangerous level. Gasps were heard from both Tasha and Lexa as Shalimar just turned and buried her head into Jesse's chest to not hear or see what was happening.

A moment more and the computer told of his heart's decision to stop the battle. The doctor in both Adam and Tasha kicked in as they raced to be able to revive their patient.

"No!" yelled the Creator as he continued to work as fast as he could. "Let him be. I must finish."

They both stopped in their tracks and turned to face him. "I can restart his heart if I do it now," Adam implored.

"You must not interfere." The Creator never slowed or took his eyes off the work he was doing.

Adam looked around the room and finally rested on Tasha's eyes. He knew he could restart Brennan's heart and he only had a small window in which to do it but something else made him pause. Was it his own belief in the Creator's abilities? Was it blind hope that all would be fine if he just waited? There was something more in Tasha's eyes than concern and medical duty. There was faith in the Creator and faith in him. She believed and that was enough to stay his movement. He turned away from her gaze when the computer blaring stopped and the screen display read time and cause of death. His heart sank. Had he been wrong? Should he have not listened to his heart and done what he went to do? He slumped against the table behind him as if the wind had gotten knocked out of him and a great weight was compressing his lungs. He turned and opened his eyes when he felt Tasha's hand come to rest on his arm in comforting support. Throwing his arms out, he pulled her into a desperate embrace.

Shalimar's tears broke out into full sobbing as she struggled to pull away from Jesse. She stepped toward Brennan wanting nothing more than to throw herself on him and somehow believe that this was all a nightmare.

"Stop!" the Creator's boom froze her in her tracks. He continued to work as all eyes were now questioningly on him.

TBC


	13. Truly Whole

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X.

Author's Note: OK people, this is it. This is the final chapter of this story. I hope we get to see what the actors know happened. If anyone has any information on Part II of The Assault, I would love to hear it. For those who may have missed the thing I had Brennan do, 2 chapters ago, he actually shot from his eyes instead of his hands. Remember the episode where he mutated and Emma had to help him? The very last scene he was looking in Emma's mirror and electricity flashed across both his eyes. I thought that was the coolest thing and one of his most handsome moments. I also thought at that time, he would make the most perfect superman. I wish someone would ask me to cast the movie. Thanks for reading and being real friends. The next story I post will go back to my Adam's Eve series. I have a 20 year gap to fill in with more weddings, babies and more trouble than any family should have in their lifetime.

Redhead2

_Chapter 13 – Truly Whole_

Jesse reached out and pulled Shalimar back to him. The shocked silence lasted until the Creator spoke again. "There, it's done. His DNA is properly aligned for full stabilization."

Shalimar could stand no more. She pulled from Jesse's embrace and choked back ragged sobs once again. Through her tears she whispered as she slowly approached the man she had finally admitted her love to. "What does it matter now? He's...dead." Reaching a shaking hand out, she lightly traced the line of his jaw with her fingertips and then fell against his chest clutching fistfuls of his shirt, drenching it with her tears.

"Is he?" was all the Creator said as he sat in the chair Gabriela brought to him.

Adam's head snapped up in question at the phrase. He looked at the Creator who was holding the hand of his woman with his eyes closed in peaceful rest, dispassionately unaffected by the death they all witnessed. Adam turned to look into Tasha's questioning eyes as he began to have a glimmer of understanding. "Electrical impulse," he whispered as he blinked away his tears and squeezed Tasha's arms. With renewed purpose he moved to the computer with Tasha right behind him.

Their sudden movements raised Jesse's curiousity as he was standing with one arm around Lexa and his other hand soothingly rubbing Shalimar's back. "Adam?"

Tapping keys furiously and resetting scans, Adam spoke over his shoulder without looking. "Electrical impulses. The realigning of his DNA would trigger a series of automatic impulses. Shalimar, move." He looked back to see that she either hadn't heard him or refused to move. A glance at the readout told him he had no time to get to her. "Jesse," he commanded, "get her away, now!"

Instantly following orders, Jesse and Lexa both grabbed Shalimar and forced her away from Brennan's body just as electricity began to swirl around him. In her grief and confusion she didn't pull her hands away in time. She finally released him with a scream as her hands were burned from the shocks as the electricity began to magnify.

Tasha ran for the regenerator and went to Shalimar's side. Jesse supported her back against his chest with both arms wrapped solidly around her. Lexa held her wrists to not allow the burns on her palms to touch anything as Tasha healed them.

Brennan's body began to convulse as the electric coils surrounded him. "Adam," Shalimar cried, "what's happening?"

"It's ok. Just wait."

In the few minutes it took to heal Shalimar's hands, the electricity diminished and Brennan's body settled back in the chair. "Tasha, come and monitor him," Adam requested as he took a scanner and moved to Brennan's side.

"All vitals reading...normal," she stated in wonder as she turned to watch Adam checking him.

Shalimar and the rest slowly approached the chair as Brennan moaned and began to turn his head. In an instant Shalimar was embracing him as he slowly opened his eyes and moved to put his arms around her. "Brennan. Thank God," she cried into his chest.

"Shal? Adam, what happened? What's wrong?" His voice was scratchy.

"Absolutely nothing, now," Adam smiled at him as he patted his shoulder. Laughter rang out as grief gave way to relief and joy. "You know that last mutation of yours? I think we need to talk about it. I think there was more to it than you let on."

"Jesse," the Creator called out. "Rooms have been assigned for all of you. The guard outside with direct you. Take everyone to rest before dinner."

Adam watched as his team moved out of the lab, Jesse supporting Brennan as he moved. Turning back to the Creator when they were gone he asked, "When did you know?"

"That it wouldn't work? I didn't. When you mentioned his mutation I realized there was only one way to redirect the alignment. There was no time to explain. It was easier to do it myself. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You saved his life. Even when his heart stopped and I thought we lost him, you kept at it. If you had stopped we would have lost him for sure. I didn't put it all together fast enough."

"You would have gotten it. You have a good team. They will be an invaluable asset to you as you take control. Now I need to rest. Let's go back to our suite, My Dear." He stood and extended his arm for the woman at his side.

Gabriela moved to accept his arm then turned to smile at her granddaughter. There would be many questions asked on both sides. She knew that Tasha worried about her. For now they just smiled contentedly at one another, both feeling very satisfied with where they were and who they were with.

Adam watched as they left the lab. When he was alone with Tasha, he turned to her and welcomed her into his embrace.

After a long moment of silence she spoke, "Are you alright?"

"I am now. The leader and his people are dealt with. My team will live long, hopefully happy lives. You're safe. There's only one more thing that will make me truly whole."

She moved away and met his eyes with her silent question.

"Hearing you pronounced Mrs. Adam Kane." He smiled at her sudden blush then kissed her with all the promise the future held for all of them.

The End


End file.
